Power Rangers Star Knights
by AVP5
Summary: A new evil has come to the Star Wars universe and intends to destroy it. Will a new generation of Power Rangers be enough to save the galaxy or will this new evil be too much? Summary sucks I know, most of it is inside though in case you're interested. Ahsoka/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I have been working on this idea with a friend who is a fan of Star Wars and Power Rangers. I asked my friend if he make this story and with my involvement we were able to work on this. Now the reason it's being uploaded here is because my friend wanted it uploaded here and wanted to remain anonymous. So, if anyone wants to ask who it is I'm afraid I can't let out the information unless my friend wants me to, which I won't if he says no.**

**Now, like with all my stories I will upload a few chapters and see if I get any reviews or not. If we don't get a lot of reviews like 5 of them then the story will be stop. However, if we get more than 5 reviews then the story will continue. For those who are Power Rangers fans you'll like what we have plan, if we get enough reviews.**

**Also I wanted to let you all know no original rangers from the past will appear in the story. At least not yet and if we do bring in past rangers we will leave that up to you the readers on who should appear in the story once we are halfway done. My friend and I don't own anything of Power Rangers or Star Wars just our OC. Let the first chapter begin and we hope you enjoy this small first part chapter. **

**Prologue**

_Narration_

_Long ago in a galaxy far, far away there was once a planet called Eltar that was the home of a great hero named Zordon. He was a powerful warrior who fought the forces of evil with a group of young warriors who were called the Power Rangers. However, Zordon was captured by the Monarch of evil known as Dark Specter. He captured Zordon and with his army of darkness they almost destroyed the Power Rangers._

_Near the end Zordon sacrificed himself in order to save the galaxy from evil. The energy tube he was trapped in was shattered and his essence of good spread all over the galaxy wiping away the forces of evil. Dark Specter was also destroyed, but many who worked for him believed the Power Rangers destroyed him. One of these was his son, Damien._

_He was born a year before his father's death and was considered to be more powerful than his father. Damien proved this when h used his powers to shield him from the energy blast that was unleashed from Zordon. His powers kept him safe and when the battle was over he emerged as the new monarch of evil. Damien knew the Rangers destroyed his father and his empire, so he swore revenge to destroy them all. _

_So Damien raised a new army and unleashed them on the galaxy, destroying many worlds, and taking many lives before he reached his true objective, Eltar. However, Eltar was protected by Zordon's son, Zane. Like his father Zane brought forth the Power Rangers to help him stop Damien. The war lasted for a year with many lives being lost and the planet being left in ruins. This war went on until it was down to Damien and Zane as the last warriors left standing to fight. _

_Despite Zane's best he was unable to defeat Damien who was prepared to end his opponent. That was until the Power Rangers with their last ounce of power wounded the monarch of evil. Seeing his opening Zane used a spell to seal Damien somewhere where he would never break free or harm a living soul again. Without their master, Damien's forces disbanded and disappeared._

_However, despite the victory it came with a heavy loss for Zane. His home planet was dead, many of his people and allies are dead, and he has failed to protect them like his father did. So, Zane left the galaxy and went towards the galaxy he banished Damien into. He swore to himself he would make sure Damien never breaks free and hurts anyone ever again. _

**End of the prologue. I hope everyone likes how this went. I know it's not a long one, but we promise the next one will be longer than this one. We know Dark Specter doesn't have a kid and neither does Zordon. Still, we hope you like them here in this story. For those who also don't know Dark Specter was destroyed by Darkonda in the final two episodes of Power Rangers in Space, not by the Power Rangers.**

**If you liked the chapter please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of it. If you didn't like it then don't leave flame reviews. I want to thank my friend again for his help on the story and for working on it. I appreciate it and now it's time for us to go. Take care and see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the second chapter of the story and I'm glad to get some reviews for the story. I appreciate it guys and I know my friend appreciates it too. As I said in my last chapter my friend wishes to remain anonymous so his identity is kept a secret. I also want to say to Wolf, who left a review on the last chapter. **

**I think once you read what we have in store for this story you will not be disappointed. At least we hope you won't be disappointed. Now let's get started since I doubt anyone is reading this. My friend and I don't own anything of Power Rangers or Star Wars just our OC. Let the next chapter started and we hope you enjoy this. **

_Long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

**_Power Rangers Star Knights_**

_The Clone Wars continue on. The galaxy has been in war for two years and many lives have been lost on both sides with the war not even close to its end. Other planets that are neutral are coming under attack and it forces them to choose a side to be on. Even planets that are allies to the Republic are being under attack. Planets like the home world of Almora._

_Almora was attacked weeks ago by Separatist forces led by General Grievous. However, the forces of Almora were able to keep the enemy back and forced the Separatist to retreat. Despite the victory there are controversial issues going on during the battle where the Republic forces were not send to aid the planet. Not even the Jedi were called in to assist the planet._

_This has caused the people of Almora to believe the Republic has turned their backs on their allies. Other allied systems found out about this and have joined Almora's side and are considering leaving the Republic. In order to avoid losing allies the chancellor of the Republic has asked for a meeting to discuss about this situation. _

_ Alexis Nite, the senator for the planet of Almora has been send as a negotiator for her people to discuss about this problem. Hoping to find out why the Republic did not come to their aid and solve this in a diplomatic way. _

_Senate Building_

Chancellor Palpatine stands in the middle of the Senate speaking to the people of the Republic to remain silent so they may get this meeting under way. Chancellor Palpatine's guard talks out loud to get the senators to settle down.

"Order! We will have order! Let the senator speak!"

Alexis Nite stands up and looks around the senate. She appears to be in her 30's despite being 50 years old. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She looks around and speaks to the senators.

"My name is Alexis Nite, I represent my home world of Almora to discuss about the situation I know many of you are upset about."

Alexis takes out a holopad and reads from it.

"Our leaders have been long allies of the Republic even during the great wars of the past. Even now we stood by the Republic and have lent our support in this Clone Wars in order to bring peace to the galaxy. However, the Republic as of late has not shown any kind of support or has assisted us with the attacks on our planet at the hands of the Separatist unless we become full allies."

Alexis stares at the chancellor.

"That includes forcing us to give up more of our resources, our money, and have military bases be made on our homes just to support this war. That is the only way for the Republic to lend their support to us? To be forced to join you or be destroyed? Well, I have convinced our leaders that we will not be forced into this choice and even though you will not like it. We have decided that our home of Vita, will no longer be an ally to the Republic, and will become neutral."

"B***" Shouted someone

"Traitor!"

Palpatine puts his hand up.

"My dear by doing this you will lose any help from the republic if you want a savior pray for a jedi in your sector we won't waste money for clones on your dirty planet"

Alexis didn't let this get to her and spoke in a calm manner.

"Help? When has the Republic send any help for us? When has the Republic actually send support to protect our world? When has the Republic actually done anything besides take money from their people to support a pointless war?"

This caused more people to boo and yell at her.

"Long ago our world gained support from a group of young heroes who protected us. They're gone now, but their bravery helped us become stronger and gave us the strength to protect our home from danger. Our leaders believed the Republic, as our friends would support us. Now?"

Alexis scoffed. "Now, many of you have become as corrupted as your leader the chancellor who would rather put down an innocent animal for its skin in order to make more weapons of mass destruction."

"That skin could stop a lightsaber tell me can you find me something made from DNA that could do that if not then keep your mouth shut dear"

Alexis talks back.

"Can your precious skin protect the trauma you and Count Dooku have put on the children? The children who lost their homes, families, and their innocents? Can your precious Jedi do their jobs and protect the peace instead of being your weapons?"

She turns to all the senators.

"Can any of you look your own people in the eye and tell them this war is worth their lives? That it's worth more than their homes and their children?"

Alexis takes a breather before she continues.

"I have visited every one of these planets where the fighting takes place. I have visited every family and citizen. They have told me stories, they have told me their pain, and they all ask the same thing. 'When will this war be over?' A good question, when will it end? It won't. In the end it doesn't matter who wins because in the end your people will lose. While all of you sleep in your fancy homes and eat expensive food. You're people are suffering and they are dying."

Many senators turn away and are kept silent.

"Until you walk a mile in their shoe then you will never understand what this war is doing to them. I do, my people are going through the same thing and I refuse to let them suffer any longer in this war. Our military pushed the Separatist back and they will continue to do so until this war is over. We are also housing people from your worlds to stay with us until the fighting is over. So call me a traitor, a b***, or any names it will not change my mind."

Alexis then turns to the chancellor.

"Chancellor, I do hope when this war is over you are still here. Because when this war ends I will come back and ask for the removal of your position as an incompetent chancellor."

Many senators begin clapping for Alexis, while many stayed silent, including the chancellor who just glares at the woman who remains unaffected.

"Fine leave but remember war goes everywhere and anywhere my dear what you did hear was nothing in fact I have permission to execute you if I want but I'm not that foolish now go"

Alexis smiles and before she leaves she gets the last word.

"You say you're not foolish? If that were true then this war would have ended much sooner."

"It will end" The chancellor smiled secretly and evilly "When I give the order."

_Meanwhile _

On the planet of Hoth a group of archeologists found something deep within the snow planet. The lead excavator leads a team towards the location of their find. When they arrived they see it's some sort of large door.

The team analyzed the door and found it to be old, perhaps as old as the Republic. They then decided to try opening the door to see what's inside. They take out their equipment and begin to pry the door open.

"What do you think is inside?" one of the team members asked.

"Whatever it is must be really important to keep us out," said the lead excavator as the team struggles to open the door.

After what seems like hours they managed to crack the door open. As the team prepares to go inside they hear something coming from the hole they made. It sounds like a low growl. The team takes out their weapons and aims it at the door thinking it's an animal.

"Should we open fire?" another team member asked.

"Hold on, I see something," said the lead excavator noticing something moving inside the room.

The growl begins to get louder until the team sees a large shape. The next thing they see is a pair of red eyes glowing from the room. The eyes stare at the team who begin to feel scared. The figure stares at the team before it lets out a loud roar and charges in at them as the team lets out a loud ear piercing screams that can be heard up in the surface of Hoth before it dies down.

**Uh oh, what did those people find? Whatever it is it can't be good. I want to thank my friend for his help on the story. As far as the Power Rangers appearing, it will take time don't worry they will appear in the story. **

**If you liked the chapter please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of it. If you didn't like it then don't leave flame reviews. I want to thank my friend again for his help on the story and for working on it. I appreciate it and now it's time for us to go. Take care and see you all next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter of the Rangers story and so far it's going well. I'm surprised at how many reviews this story has gotten with just two chapters. I was concern we weren't going to get a lot of reviews. I was wrong. **

**I guess I shouldn't underestimate you the readers huh? Anyways, thanks for the reviews and my friend are glad how well this story is going. He still wants to remain anonymous, but he thanks you guys for the reviews. My friend and I don't own anything of Power Rangers or Star Wars just our OC. Let the next chapter started and we hope you enjoy this. **

**Plot**

_Senate Building_

After the senators finished the meeting Anakin and Ahsoka headed towards Padme's office. They arrived during the meeting and heard everything that happened. Ahsoka was surprised at how much reaction one senator created. Anakin on the other hand did not take too kindly to what Alexis said towards the chancellor.

Ahsoka knew her master was close to the chancellor and knows he does not take too kindly to people who disrespect him. Still, she wished they wouldn't go to these meetings. She would rather fight an army of droids than go through another debate between senators.

Anakin lets out a sigh. "Politics"

Ahsoka nods in agreement. "Still, you have to admit Senator Nite brought up some good points."

Anakin however disagreed. "There's nothing good about her questioning the chancellor or the senate. That's how you make enemies here."

"I've made enemies here too," Ahsoka and Anakin turn around to see Padme approaching them. "And it hasn't changed my opinions about the senate like Alexis has"

Ahsoka bows her head towards the senator. "Good evening Senator Amidala."

Padme smiles and bows in return.

"It's good to see you too Ahsoka," Padme then turns towards Anakin. "Good to see you too Master Jedi."

Anakin smiles towards Padme and bows his head. "It's good to see you too, my lady."

Padme smiles at Anakin, but then notices Ahsoka staring at the two adults. So she decides to change the subject before she suspects something.

"So, I take it you two saw what happened in the senate today?"

Anakin lets out another sigh. "Yes, I take it you support her decision?"

Padme nods knowing it will make Anakin upset. "I understand why so many people are upset with her leaving, but at the same time I understand her decisions. In a way she's right."

"About the chancellor?" Ahsoka asked.

"The senate, this war, and everything that is going on in the galaxy," said Padme as she leads the Jedi into her office. "None of us here heard her planet was in trouble until a few days ago. Did the council know about this?"

Anakin shook his head and sits down on one of the chairs in Padme's office. "The council was unaware of this until a few days ago. We tried sending some assistance in the clean up, but the people didn't want them around."

It was Padme's turn to sigh as she sits behind her desk. She knew the people of Almora were furious when the Republic didn't assist them.

"Senator," Padme turns her attention towards Ahsoka who is talking. "What is going to happen if Almora does break away from the Republic?"

"Well, without their support making weapons and ships will become very difficult," explained Padme.

Anakin continues explaining for Padme. "Almora has minerals that we use to build new weapons, fuel our ships, and supplies food for our soldiers. Without them it will make ending the war much harder to end."

Ahsoka now understands how bad this situation is. "So, why did she say those things about the chancellor?"

"I don't know, but she's wrong about the chancellor," said Anakin defending his friend. "He's a good man that makes some tough choices, but they are what's best for everyone."

Padme however feels differently about that. "Anakin, you have to admit some of his choices are not always best for everyone, even the less fortunate. In fact I sometimes feel like wanting to pull away from this war, after all that has happened."

Ahsoka nods in agreement. "I think we all do sometimes."

"Finally a Jedi and a Senator agree on something," the group looks over and sees Alexis entering the room. "I hope you don't mind me coming in Padme."

Padme sits up and greets the senator. "Not at all, it's good to see you again Alexis."

Alexis approaches the young senator and gives her a hug. "It's good to see you too Padme. You've gotten a lot taller since I last saw you."

Padme giggles when she feels her friend's hand petting her head. She then turns towards Ahsoka and Anakin remembering they were in the room.

"Alexis, let me introduce to you to my friends. This is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

Alexis turns towards the Jedi and bows her head. "It's an honor to meet you two. I heard a lot about you both, especially you Ahsoka."

Ahsoka looks a little surprise that this woman has heard about her. It's usually the other way around where everyone has heard about her master and not much about her.

"Thank you senator," said Ahsoka as she bows her head too.

"Is it true you fought General Grievous and you almost killed your master four times on your first mission?"

"Two times," corrected Ahsoka. "And yes I did fight General Grievous. He's lucky I had to go otherwise I would have turned that tinny into scrap."

Alexis giggles at the young Jedi. "You remind me of my son. I think he's around the same age as you."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh yes," Alexis then turns towards Skywalker. "I hear you're an amazing pilot Skywalker. I even heard how you won a pod race when you were nine years old, correct?"

Anakin smiles a little and nods. "That's right, are you a fan of pod racing?"

"No, but it's impressive how a nine year old boy was able to win it," said Alexis as she sits on the couch in Padme's office. "I also heard your good friends with the chancellor and that's why I assume you don't like me much, right?"

Anakin approaches the woman. "I think you shouldn't blame the chancellor for how things are in the Republic. Things were already bad before he got here."

Alexis though didn't look convinced. "Since this war began he has made many bad choices. One of which I am still disgusted with is how he killed an animal which was the last of its kind just for its skin."

"It was to help the soldiers," explained Anakin.

"And yet he hasn't made the materials for his soldiers yet has he?" said Alexis causing Anakin to be silent for a moment knowing she is right. "You can defend that man all you want, but deep down Skywalker you know the longer he remains in charge the more bad decisions he'll make that will hurt more people."

Before Anakin can respond Padme tries to calm the situation. "So um Alexis how long will you be staying here?"

"Not long, we'll be staying for another week until this problem is resolved," explained Alexis.

"Wait, your family is here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," then an idea popped into Alexis's head. "Why don't you guys come over for dinner?"

"Oh I would love to Alexis, but I'm going to be busy with all this paperwork," said Padme.

"Come on Padme," said Alexis wanting her friend to come over. "It won't take long. Just stay for a few hours and then you can go work on your paperwork."

Padme wanted to say no, but it has been a long time since she saw Alexis's family. It would be nice to catch up and get some food too.

"All right, I'll go."

Alexis then turns towards the Jedi. "You guys interested?"

"I don't mind, master?" Ahsoka turns towards Anakin wondering what his decision will be.

"I won't be able to go since I have to meet with the council later today," explained Anakin.

"All right then it will be just you two that's fine. I'm going to go tell my husband to get things ready, see you both tonight," Alexis heads out of the room while Anakin turns towards Padme.

"Are you sure you want to go over?" Anakin asked. "If someone from the senate sees you going over they might think you're going to leave the senate too."

Padme shook her head. "Don't worry Anakin nothing bad will happen. Besides I'll have Ahsoka with me."

"Yeah, besides master what's the worst that can happen?"

_Meanwhile_

On the cold planet of Hoth a group of Wampas are in their caves eating some Tauntaun they attacked. As they eat they hear something coming nearby. One Wampa goes to investigate while the others continue eating. As they eat they hear a loud roar coming from the Wampa before it's gone.

The other Wampas look on confused by what is going on, until the body of the Wampa is thrown towards them with a large hole in its gut. They look over and see a dark figure coming towards them, covered in blood. The other Wampas get up and let out a loud roar as they charge towards the figure.

_The Underworld_

Deep below the city Coruscant lays the criminal underworld where the worst of the worst live. Some hide out in the underworld to stay hidden from the police or the Jedi. One of these criminals is the bounty hunter, Cad Bane who once again escaped from prison and is currently hiding out in his apartment.

After escaping from prison again he has been working on some new weapons to use on Obi Wan Kenobi for payback after what happened on Naboo. He still couldn't believe he let himself be tricked by a Jedi. He will make sure the Jedi pays for that and will suffer for making a fool out of him. His comlink is receiving a transmission. He puts away his weapon and sees who it is.

"Cad Bane, where are you? I have a mission for you." Sidious said clutching his hands

"Well well it's been a long time Sith Lord," Bane takes a toothpick and places it in his mouth. "You know last time I took a job from you I lost my space station and almost got my mind scrambled by the Jedi."

"And for that I paid you more than your existence is worth. Now I need a job, did you see the senate meeting today?"

Bane throws away the toothpick and scoffs.

"I don't pay attention to that pointless political stuff. It doesn't interest me."

"Did you know of the senate Alexis Nite?"

Bane nods his head.

"Yeah, why? You want her dead?"

"Make it looks like it was caused by a separatist."

Bane takes his hat and places it on his head.

"Double my money and you have a deal."

"I'll triple your price if you make sure she suffers, got it?"

Bane smiles and nods to the deal. "You got it."

_Senate building_

Sidious cuts off the transmission and turns towards the window in his office. He looks out as the sun begins to set. It's a shame that he has to get rid of Alexis so soon. However, he can't lose Almora until he gets all he needs for his ultimate weapon.

Once he has what he needs then he'll make sure the first planet to feel the destruction of his weapon, will be Almora. "Enjoy your last few moments of life left my dear, because it will be your last."

_Meanwhile_

Back on Hoth a dark figure emerges from the cave of the Wampas wearing their skin as a coat. The figure smiles evilly when he sees where he is and takes a bite from the arm of a Wampa that he killed. He walks towards the ship of the team he killed earlier and throws away the arm as he goes inside the ship.

Making it to the cockpit the figure sits down and activates the ship. He sees the ship is low on fuel, but finds a nearby facility. He pilots the ship and heads towards the facility. Once he gets what he needs he'll be able to leave.

"After so many years I'm finally back," said the figure in a dark low voice. "Soon, I'll have my revenge."

**I don't think I need to say who that was and killing the Wampas for their fur. Well, I'm sure many saw that coming. Also what do you think will happen when Bane tries to kill Alexis? Will he succeed? Find out next time to see what happens next. **

**If you liked the chapter please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of it. If you didn't like it then don't leave flame reviews. I want to thank my friend again for his help on the story and for working on it. I appreciate it and now it's time for us to go. Take care and see you all next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter is here and it looks like things are going well for this story. I'm impressed. I didn't think we would get this much reviews. I guess I underestimated you the readers huh? **

**I want to thank my friend for his help with the story. I appreciate it and I want to thank my anonymous partner for his help with the story. I wish I could tell you who it is, but he wants to remain a secret. Still, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to work on this.**

**Time for the disclaimer since I'm sure everyone by now has skipped ahead to read the chapter. I don't own anything of Power Rangers or Star Wars just my OC. I also want to thanks to those who left reviews for this story, I appreciate it and so does my friend. Let the next chapter started and we hope you enjoy this.**

**Assassination**

_Padme's Apartment_

Padme is in her apartment getting ready for the dinner with Alexis and her family. It was the first time in almost ten years since she last saw Alexis's family. She knows she has a son and daughter, both four years apart. It's a shame she never got to see them after so many years, but she figures now is a good time to make up for lost time.

"My lady," Padme turns around and sees one of her maids, Teckla Minnau speaking to her. "Padawan Tano is here."

"Let her in," said Padme as she finishes getting dressed. She sees Ahsoka come into the room wearing her usual attire. "Hello Ahsoka, are you ready to go?"

Ahsoka nods her head. "I've been meaning to ask you something. How well do you know Alexis and her family?"

Padme had figured that Ashoka would bring it up, and so she decided to tell her. "Alexis is my Godmother. She has been friends with my mom for so many years. So when I was born my parents named her and her husband, Nathan are my Godparents."

Ahsoka looks surprised by this information. "She looks so young though to be you're Godmother."

Padme nods in agreement. "On her planet they have a special trait that lets them look young even when their old. Her grandmother was 80 when I met her and she looks like she was in her 40's."

Ahsoka was now even more surprised. She has never heard of anything like that before. That information wasn't even on the archives in the Jedi temple. In fact there wasn't much information on Almora.

"By the way how did the council react when they found out Almora won't be on our side anymore?" Padme asked curious to know if the council took the news well or not like the senate.

Ahsoka lets out a small sigh. "Well, they didn't like that they lost a good friend and ally. However, they understood the people's decision and let this go."

"I'm glad," said a relief Padme. "I know Almora and the Jedi Order are not on good terms. Still, I'm glad the council was okay with this decision."

"Not on good terms?" Ahsoka asked confused by what the senator said. "What do you mean?"

Padme looks surprise that her friend didn't know about the problems with Almora and the Jedi Order. She figured she had already known about this while living in the temple.

"Well, I'm sure you know that the Jedi Order bring in younglings at a young age from different planets around the galaxy," Ahsoka nods knowing about that since she was young when she was brought to the temple. "Almora though did not agree with this and feels that the Jedi should not take children away from their home, especially at a young age."

"But they have to understand it's to help teach a new generation of Jedi without forming attachments," said Ahsoka defending the reason why the council does what it does.

"True, however Almora does not agree with this," explained Padme as she grabs her purse from her bed. "That is why Almora forbids the Jedi from coming to their planet to take any children to bring to the temple."

Ahsoka now understands what Padme meant about bad terms. "Maybe I shouldn't go to dinner. I don't want to cause any problems if I go."

Padme shook her head. "Don't worry Ahsoka. Alexis and her husband don't hate the Jedi, they just don't agree with some of the things they do."

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked.

Padme reassured her. "Yes, just don't bring up the subject and you'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen."

_Meanwhile_

Cad Bane arrives near the apartment where his target is staying at. He found a good hiding spot so he can shoot her without being seen. As he takes out his rifle he begins receiving a transmission from his employer. He takes it out and in small hologram form appears the Sith Lord himself.

"Are you in position?" Bane nods as he shows his rifle to the Sith Lord. "Good, call me back when you've finished the job."

"And remember to get my money ready too," said Bane as he cuts transmission and focuses his weapon back at the apartment.

He then sees a speeder flying by and heading towards the apartment. Taking a good look at who it is he sees its Senator Padme Amidala and with her is that Jedi padawan brat he encountered before.

"Well, look what we have here," said Bane who sees this as an opportunity for revenge. "It looks like the senator and her family won't be the only ones I'll be killing tonight. I may not be getting paid, but killing Kenobi's friends will make up for it."

_Alexis's apartment_

Padme knocks on the door and is opened by a middle age man in his 30's. He has short black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Hello Padme, it's been a while," greeted the older man.

Padme recognized him and gives him a hug. "It's been a long time too Nathan. How are you?"

Nathan lets out a small laugh before break the hug. "I'm fine, especially seeing you again. You've grown up to be a beautiful woman."

Padme smiles by the compliment and introduces her friend. "Nathan this is my friend, Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is Alexis's husband Nathan."

Ahsoka bows her head and greets the older man. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Nite."

Nathan bows as well and greets the Jedi Padawan. "It's nice to meet you too and please you can call me Nate."

"Oh okay all right then Nate," said Ahsoka.

Nathan lets the women into the apartment and leads them to the next room. "Honey, our guests are here."

"I'll be there in a second!" yelled Alexis from the kitchen.

"Alexis is just finishing up making dinner. I hope you're both hungry."

Padme nods her head, while Ahsoka looks confused. "Don't you have droids to make your food?"

Nathan shook his head. "Food tastes much better if it's cooked by someone who can taste the meals."

"And because our parents like doing something around the house," the group look over and see a young girl around 18 years of age with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. To Ahsoka's surprise she looks like Alexis. "I'm Rachel, it's nice to see you again Padme."

Padme nods in response. "It's nice to see you too and you've grown up a lot since I last saw you Alexis. You look like your mother."

Alexis smiles and nods in agreement. "Except, I don't have my mom's cool cooking skills and I don't like giving awesome speeches in front of a large crowd."

"And yet you want to be a senator like your mother," said Nathan who pets his daughter's head. "Now how are you going to do that if you can't handle giving a speech in front of a large crowd?"

"I'll worry about that when I finish up my studies," said Alexis swatting her dad's hand away from her head.

"So, where's your brother?" Padme asked.

"Right here," a young man a year older than Ahsoka comes into the room. He has long black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and looks cute in Ahsoka's view.

"This is my dorky twin brother, Jake," says Rachel introducing her twin brother.

"I'm not a dork," replies Jake when he turns towards Ahsoka and smiles. "And you are?"

Ahsoka introduces herself. "I'm Ahsoka Tano, nice to meet you Jake."

Jake greets the Jedi Padawan. "Same here, it's an honor to meet great Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka crosses her arms over her chest and smiles at Jake. "The Great Ahsoka Tano? I didn't know I was so famous."

Jake smiles at the teenage girl. "Anyone who takes on General Grievous at a young age and survives can make anyone famous, especially with all the things you've done in this war. Like even save your master many times."

"Thanks," said Ahsoka glad to know she is well known like her master.

"Hello Jake," greeted Padme who approaches the young man. "It's been a long while."

"Yes it has and it's good to see you again," said Jake as he greets her back. "Well, it looks like we're all here. Hey mom! Do you need some help?"

"No no I got this just sit around the living room and I'll let you know when dinner is ready!"

"Okay," Jake leads Ahsoka and Padme to the living room.

Nathan is about to join them when he saw a small red dot on the wall for a second before it disappeared. He didn't bother looking behind him and figures what the dot was. Rachel though noticed something was wrong with her dad when she saw a look of concern on his face.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Rachel asked seeing her dad looks concern.

Nathan turns to his daughter and smiles. "I'm fine, go stay with our guests and I'll be back."

_Jedi Temple _

Anakin Skywalker is at the temple finishing up the war meeting with other Jedi Masters. As he heads towards his room he spots Obi Wan nearby.

"Obi Wan, when did you come back from your mission?" Anakin asked.

"I got back an hour ago," explained Obi Wan. "I heard what happened at the senate. It seems that ending this war will take more time to end."

Anakin lets out an annoyed sigh. "I still think they're making a mistake. Just because we didn't know Almora was under attack doesn't mean they should have left the senate."

Obi Wan understands Anakin's frustration, but knows there's a reason he's upset about this. "You sure it's about that or that Alexis spoke badly towards the chancellor?"

"A little," Anakin lied not wanting Obi Wan to know how upset he was when she spoke badly towards his friend. "It doesn't matter though. I doubt anyone from the senate would agree to have her become chancellor."

"I don't know about that," said Obi Wan. "She is a favorite among the people and most of the senators respect her. If they are given the chance to vote her in as chancellor then there is no doubt she'll win."

"Even if she turned away from the Republic?" Anakin asked.

"You never know Anakin," said Obi Wan till he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Ahsoka?"

"She's with Padme having dinner with Alexis," explained Anakin who didn't like the idea of his wife and padawan having dinner with that woman.

"Oh, well I'm sure everything is okay. Don't worry about it."

_Meanwhile_

Cad Bane waits for his targets to appear. Earlier he made the mistake of using his laser to get a good aim of where to shoo his target. The husband almost saw it, but thankfully he turned it off before he could see it. He hasn't seen the husband yet, but he'll take care of him once he gets rid of the Jedi.

Bane can't risk killing Alexis without alerting the Jedi padawan. He'll kill her first, then the two senators, the husband, and the children he'll kill them in person.

"Here we go," Bane sees Alexis emerging from the kitchen carrying the plates. He sees Ahsoka coming towards the dinner table and aims at her head. "Goodbye child."

Before Bane can pull the trigger his gun is grabbed by a hooded figure. The figure kicks Bane away and tosses the gun off the roof.

"I don't know who you are or who hired you, but I won't let you harm the senator or her friends," said the hooded figure.

Bane couldn't get a good look at him since the cloak covered his entire body and the hood covered his face.

"I would like to see you try," said Bane as he takes out blaster and opens fire.

The figure takes out a dagger and blocks the attacks. This surprised Bane who takes out his other blaster then opens fire. The figure takes cover and leads the bounty hunter away from the apartment. Bane gives chase wanting to dispose of this guy before he can go back to his job.

Bane uses his jet boots to fly over the figure to try cutting him off. When he lands he opens fire hitting the figure in the chest. The figure falls to the ground and lies there motionless. Bane begins laughing at how easy it was to take care of this little pest.

"You should have stayed out of my business, otherwise you wouldn't be dead."

Bane approaches the figure to find out who he is. When he approaches the body he sees something around the waist. It's some sort of belt buckle, except there's a symbol in the middle and it's coated in gold. He then sees something around the chest area and it's some sort of gold armor.

"What in the galaxy are you?"

The figure suddenly moves by kicking Bane in the chest sending him to the ground. He grabs his dagger and kicks up. Bane grabs his blaster and tries to fire until the figure swings his dagger cutting off Bane's hand.

Bane lets out a loud scream until the figure kicks him in the gut and then gives him a big uppercut knocking him out. The figure removes Bane's weapons and finds a small holopad. He activates it and soon a dark figure appeared.

"Cad Bane, did you eliminate the senator?" Sidious asked until he sees the figure. "Who are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said the figure as he speaks in a stern tone. "I don't know who you are or why you hired this bounty hunter to assassinate the senator. Just know that I will find you and I will bring you down, understand?"

Sidious stares at the figure not concerned. "Good luck."

The transmission is cut off and the figure puts it away. He decides to tie up Bane before calling the cops to come pick up the trash.

"I better tell Alexis this when this is over."

_Rhen Var _

Up in the mountains of what was left of an ancient temple a ship lands nearby and the figure who escaped Hoth wearing the skin of the Wampas heads inside. He makes his way towards a large wall which appears to be a dead end. However, he presses his hand against the wall and begins chanting in another language.

The wall begins to glow and slides open. It leads towards another room, which the figure walks into. The wall then closes behind him as he enters into a large chamber containing two large statues. One is in the form of bull like creature and the other is a female human.

He looks over the statues and smiles as he touches his hand on each statue while changing. The statues begin to glow and then began to move. They begin to change color until their bodies becomes flesh.

"Welcome back, my loyal subjects," said the figure as he removes the fur. He appears to be human, except his skin is pale, the center of his eyes is red, and has a long dark hair.

The Bull monster is 7ft tall, muscular, dark skin, with long sharp horns, and his eyes glowing red. The woman's skin is pale, she appears to be in her 30's, she has long black hair, beautiful cold blue eyes, she is wearing a long black dress, long sharp nails, and long fangs in her teeth.

The two kneel down, bow their heads, and speak at the same time. "What is thy bidding, master?"

The figure smiles evilly showing his sharp teeth to his subjects. "We have some unfinished business to deal with."

_Endor _

Meanwhile on the planet of Endor there is a large temple hidden in the trees. Inside the temple it's all dark and there doesn't appear to be any sign of life. Suddenly lights begin appearing inside and nearby a large cryo tube begins to open up. When the tube opens all the way a figure appears wearing a cloak.

The figure walks out of the tube carefully and makes his way towards the next room. When he arrives he walks slowly towards a computer monitor and sees the screen glowing red. He presses a button on the control board and is shocked.

Just then a metal humanoid robot enters the room. The robot's head is in a saucer shape form, his body being red, and a lightning bolt symbol designed on the chest.

"Is something wrong?" said the robot speaking in a high robotic voice.

The figure turns towards the robot and nods. "Alpha, contact the others and let them know Damien is back."

**Damien is back indeed and the Star Wars galaxy will never be the same again. Also Alpha is back, nice huh? Also if you're wondering if this is the same Alpha from the original series well you'll have to find out next time to see. Also I'm sure everyone already knows who the hooded figure was. The question is what was he wearing under the cloak when he got shot? **

**If you want to know what it was then you'll have t wait next time to find out. If you liked the chapter please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of it. If you didn't like it then don't leave flame reviews. I want to thank my friend again for his help on the story and for working on it. I appreciate it and now it's time for us to go. Take care and see you all next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**We here are with the fifth chapter of the story and I hope you all like what happens next.**** We are getting close to some action, but be patient please. Also to Arokhsteel, thanks for the help and I edit the mistake that was made. Also to WOLF, I hope you like how long I made this chapter and I think for some of the Rangers you'll know their backgrounds already.**

**To TheXMan99, thanks for the review and it's not the same Alpha from the original series. As the story goes on you'll see what I mean. To Greymon Leader, thanks for the review and glad your liking how this is going so far. To A, you wanted more, well here is the chapter. More will come in time don't worry. **

**Thanks a lot guys and for the support you have given for the story. I appreciate it and I want to thank my anonymous partner for his help with the story. I don't own anything of Power Rangers or Star Wars just my OC. I also want to thanks to those who left reviews for this story, I appreciate it and so does my friend. Let the next chapter started and we hope you enjoy this.**

**Reunion**

_Rhen Var_

Damien is on his balcony looking out into the planet he is on. He has his eyes close as he reaches out into the galaxy to get a feeling of where he is. He smiles evilly with what he is sensing and exhales some small fire from his nose.

"It has been a long time since I've sensed so much chaos, conflict, innocent lives suffering, and evil in a single galaxy," said Damien letting out a small laugh. "I'm going to enjoy living here. If only Zane was here."

"Why is that master?" asked the woman.

"Because I want to thank him for bringing me here," said Damien as he turns around to face his subjects. "Although, I wish you two had picked a better place for our hideout."

The bull monster lowered his head. "Forgive us master. It wasn't like this before we froze ourselves."

The woman nods in agreement. "We will rebuild and make sure it's all fixed up."

"Good," said Damien as he walks past his subjects. "Because I'll need this place fixed up for my studies."

"Studies?" asked the bull monster.

"Yes," Damien walks to the middle of the room and uses his powers to summon a dark crystal globe. "Torus, Vampira, how much did you learn about this galaxy before you froze yourselves?"

The two subjects looked at each other nervously and knew they forgot something. They didn't need to answer their master for him to know what their response is.

"In order to understand and gain power again we must learn about our new surroundings," Damien snaps his fingers and the glove begins to show different images. "Only then can we use what we learned in order to rule again."

"That's a brilliant idea master," praised Torus.

"Still," began Vampira. "Won't that take long master?"

Damien nods his head. "That is why we must first control small planets to help rebuild our army. Once we have what we need and gain some allies will we be ready to strike."

"Shall we lead the invasion master?" asked Vampira.

"No," replies Damien as he walks towards the wall. "I have something better."

Damien rubs his hand against the wall causing it to slide open. Behind the wall, there are ten clay monsters in vial containers. He grabs one in the form of a lizard. He begins zapping the monster using his powers causing its skin to change.

The lizard's skin turns to black and orange. It begins to move and comes to life. Damien throws the vial on the floor releasing the creature, which lets out a loud roar. The monster turns towards Damien and kneels before him.

"How shall I serve thee, my master?"

"Gila, welcome back," replies Damien as he greets the monster. "I have a job for you. Can you handle it?"

Gila nods his head. "Oh yes, whatever you want master. I will do it without hesitation."

"Good," Damien then turns towards Torus and Vampira. "Get everything fixed here before I come back."

"Where are you going, master?" asked Torus.

Damien turns towards the orb and smiles evilly. "You'll see."

_Alexis's Apartment_

"Is everyone enjoying their meals?" Alexis asked as everyone nods their heads. "Good, now hand over your plates."

"Let me help Alexis," said Padme as she picks up her plate and cup.

"Me too, I want to help too mom," said Rachel as she grabs her plate and cup.

Alexis giggles and agrees. "All right, Jake why don't you and Ahsoka clean the mess from the table?"

"Okay mom," said Jake as the women take off with the dishes leaving the young man alone with the Jedi Padawan. "So, Ahsoka how long have you've been a Padawan learner?"

"Since I was 14 years old," said Ahsoka who notices a surprise expression on Jake's face. "What?"

Jake shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just surprise that they would have a 14 year old be involved in the war. Were you nervous about getting involved in the fighting?"

Ahsoka nods her head remembering the day she was told she would become a Padawan learner. She was excited, but at the same time nervous. She was never in combat before and has never seen it. Despite her efforts to act brave, inside she was terrified.

"I was, but when I met Master Skywalker that nervousness went away."

"How did he do that?" Jake asked.

Ahsoka explains. "His bravery, his courage, and the way he risks everything to save a life. He's one of a kind and I'm honored to be his Padawan."

Jakes smiles happily for Ahsoka. "He sounds like my dad."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked getting a nod from Jake. "Is he in the military?"

Jake shook his head. "No, he trains kids how to fight and defend themselves. He is a great fighter, a good teacher, and is brave."

"He sounds like Anakin," said Ahsoka imagining how her master and Nathan are alike. "Except of course I'm sure your dad doesn't crash a lot of ships."

"Nope, he's a good pilot and is teaching me to fly," said Jake as they finish putting everything away. "How good are you on a ship?"

"Better than my master," said Ahsoka getting a laugh out of Jake. Ahsoka also laughs as the two teenagers make their way towards the living room. "I'm not actually as good as him, but I'm getting there, and I don't crash a lot of ships like he does."

"Hey, maybe we can go for a ride and see how good we both are," suggested Jake.

Ahsoka thought about that for a moment and later nods in agreement. "Maybe, how long are you here for?"

"Not long, but we can go when your free," said Jake.

"It's a date," Ahsoka then realized what she said and corrects herself. "Not a date, date just two friends hanging out."

Jake nods while smiling. "Sounds good to me and don't worry I'll go easy on you."

Ahsoka playfully punches him in the shoulder. "We'll see about that."

Unbeknownst to the two teenagers Alexis and Padme watch the two interact. The two older women smile happily for the teenagers and are glad they are bonding so well.

"You planned this didn't you?" Padme asked towards her friend.

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, this is okay with you right?"

"I don't mind," said Padme. "However, Anakin might have a problem with it."

"You leave your scarface boyfriend to me," Alexis picks up two glass cups and a wine bottle. "Now, let's go out to the balcony and catch up. Is it true that you and Clovis went on a date?"

"It wasn't a real date, although some think it was."

Alexis snickers. "I'm one of those people and if Skywalker has a problem with my son hanging out with Ahsoka. Well then, he knows where to find me."

_Republic Prison_

Anakin and Obi Wan arrive after being told about the authorities arresting Cad Bane on top of a roof, tied, and unconscious. Of course that's not the main reason why both Jedi came over to the prison. It's mostly because when the police found him he was close by Senator Alexis Nite's apartment. This caught Anakin's attention since Padme and Ahsoka are at Alexis's apartment eating dinner.

He wanted to go check on them, but he wanted to get some info from Bane. That way he'll know who the target was and hopefully get some information on who hired him.

"I sense your concern Anakin," says Obi Wan noticing his former Padawan's expression. "What's wrong?"

Anakin lies to his former master. "I'm just wondering why Bane went after Padme and Senator Alexis. Do you think Dooku hired him?"

Obi Wan was unsure himself. "I don't think so. I mean with Padme I can understand. Alexis though, I'm not sure what he would gain killing her."

"What about taking over Almora?" replied Anakin.

Obi Wan however disagrees with this. "I don't think so. It's true the people do look up to her, but killing her would only rally the people to go to war against the Separatist."

"By coming back to the Republic," says Anakin assuming that's where Obi Wan was going with this.

"Yes," replies Obi Wan. "So, you see why I don't think Dooku had a hand in this. Whoever is behind this must have a grudge against Alexis or Padme."

"That's probably a long list," says Anakin knowing his wife has made some enemies in the past, but Alexis he's sure she has made more than Padme/

"Yes well, let's find out who he was after," says Obi Wan as they enter the prison cell.

Inside, Cad Bane is waiting for them already in his prison uniform. He is sitting on a chair with a table in front of him. On the other side is another chair, which Obi Wan uses while Anakin stands. Bane glares as Kenobi remembering how he tricked him months ago and how he got locked up because of the Jedi.

"Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, it's been a while."

"Indeed it has been," agreed Obi Wan as he takes out a file and looks it over. "It says here you suffered some injuries before you were captured. It looks like someone gave you a beating before your arrest."

Bane scowls at Kenobi who noticed he hit a nerve. Something the Jedi council never found when they interrogated the bounty hunter.

"We should thank whoever did beat you down since it kept you from completing your job," says Obi Wan as he puts the file down. "The question is who your target was?"

"So," began Anakin as he walks around the bounty hunter. "Who hired you and who were you send to kill?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," says Bane who tries to keep the Jedi from knowing his secret. "I wasn't hired to kill anyone or hired."

"Then why did you have your weapon with you?" asked Obi Wan.

"And why were you close by Senator Alexis's place." asked Anakin.

Bane shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't know. A coincidence maybe?"

"You will tell us what we need to know Bane," says Anakin as he tries using the Force to get Bane to talk.

Bane however was not affected. "Nice try, Skywalker. You know that doesn't work on me."

Anakin was about to use the Force again, but Obi Wan stops him. He gets up from his seat and calms the young Jedi Knight.

"Let me handle this, okay?"

Anakin calms down and nods his head. "All right."

Obi Wan sits back down and faces the bounty hunter. "You're still going to jail Bane. You know that. So, why don't you tell us who hired you and why?"

Bane scoffs and lies back on his chair. "You're right. I am going back to jail, but I'm not going to tell you anything."

Obi Wan knew they could use the Force to get him to talk, but if they pushed him too far his mind might break. If that happens they won't get anything.

"Very well," Obi Wan motions for the clones to come in and take Bane away. As they left Anakin confronts his friend. "I know your upset Anakin, but doing things your way won't get us anything."

"So, you rather we lock him up and wait for him to escape? So he can try killing Padme?" asked Anakin upset that his friend let Bane go.

"He's not going anywhere," says Obi Wan as he explains some more. "Bane is going to be locked in solitary confinement, where he won't be going anywhere."

"You sure?" replied Anakin.

"I'm sure," replies Obi Wan. "Now, let's head back and give our report to the council."

_Coruscant_

After their friends left, Nathan and his wife begin going cleaning the apartment. Their kids went off to sleep, so this gave the parents a chance to spend some time alone.

"So, I take it the reason you left was because something was wrong?" asked Alexis who finishes cleaning the living room.

"Yes," replies Nathan who puts in new cushions for the couch. "I don't know who hired the guy, but he did seem familiar."

Alexis lets out a small sigh. "I just wish you didn't have to sneak off. You know we have blaster proof windows."

"I know, I just wanted to be sure he wouldn't try anything," replies Nathan as he sits on the couch. "You know you and the kids are important to me."

Alexis sits down next to her husband and nods her head. "I know, we're lucky to have you looking out for us. Just promise me next time you do this that you won't get killed."

Nathan grabs his wife's hand and kisses it. "I promise."

As the two move in to kiss a familiar sound begins beeping. The two get up and walk towards their bedroom. Inside they lock the door and head towards the closet. Opening it they take out a small box from behind a hidden wall.

They take out the box and open it. Inside they are surprise to see what is making that noise.

"I'll answer it, you go get some rest," suggested Nathan.

"Okay, just be careful."

Nathan nods his head. "Always."

_Tatooine_

The sun begins to rise outside a large palace, which belongs to Jabba the Hutt. Five Gamorrean guards are outside eating some food, while gambling in a game of cards. With nothing interesting going on the guards decided to play a game and make some wagers. Guard duty is boring, but at least it's better than the other jobs Jabba gives to those who work for him.

The downside is they aren't inside where all the fun stuff goes on. They noticed the sun was going down and it wouldn't be long before they would finish working. As they finished playing their game, the guards heard what sounds like a crackling sound coming nearby. Looking over they see a hooded figure walking towards them.

The guards take out their weapons and approached the figure. They surround the figure and begin speaking in their native language.

The figure looks around and pulls out two small knives from its sleeve. "This is going to be fun."

_Coruscant_

The next morning at the Jedi temple, Ahsoka Tano is heading towards the training room to spar with her master. After coming back to the temple last night, she saw her master and Master Kenobi speaking with Master Windu. She asked what they were discussing about, but her Anakin reassured her it was nothing. She knew he was holding something back, but after the night she had she decided not to ask.

She is hoping that when she sees her master that she can find out what the discussing was about. Whatever it was she could sense it made her master upset. After being with him for years she has learned how to tell when something is bothering her master. She sensed it last night and could tell by the tone of his voice.

She passes by an elevator where she sees Barriss Offee and Master Yoda stepping out. The two parted ways and Ahsoka walks over to greet her friend.

"Hey Barriss."

Ahsoka looks over and greets her friend back. "Oh, hello Ahsoka, how are you?"

"Not bad," said Ahsoka. "How are you?"

"I'm all right," replies Barriss.

"So, what were you and Master Yoda talking about?" asked Ahsoka curious on what her friend spoke about with the Jedi Master.

"Just going over some things from my last mission," replies Barriss as the two begin walking down the halls. "Are you looking for your master?"

Ahsoka nods her head. "I know where he is though. We're going to spar and I'm going to ask him what is bothering him."

"What do you mean?" replied Barriss confused by what her friend meant.

"Last night I saw him speaking with Master Windu and Kenobi," replies Ahsoka. "Whatever they were talking about I noticed it made him upset. I asked him what was wrong, but he told me it was nothing to worry about."

"Oh, "replies Barriss."Still, how do you know something is bothering him? Maybe it was nothing."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I know my master and I know when something is bothering him. Aren't you like that with Master Luminara?"

"Not really," replies Barriss as the two friends walk. "I've never bonded with her that well like you and Anakin. You know why."

Ahsoka does know and understands why. "Still, you should try it. Now that you're no longer teacher and student, you two can talk about anything."

"I'll think about it," says Barriss as she changes the subject. "So, I heard you went with Senator Amidala to dinner with Senator Nite."

"I see the news has hit the temple?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes," replies Barriss. "I heard some of the senators are not happy with Alexis's planet leaving the Republic."

"But the council are okay with it, right?" asked Ahsoka.

"Some of them," replies Barriss. "I'm one of them since now it will make ending this war, harder."

Ahsoka nods in agreement. "I guess all we can hope for is we capture Count Dooku or the Separatist leaders in order to help end this war sooner."

"I hope so too," they soon make it to the training room. "I should go Ahsoka. I need to meet with someone, but I'll see you later?"

"Yes," replies Ahsoka. "Maybe we can go get some lunch."

"I would like that, bye." Barriss walks away from Ahsoka who goes into the training room to see her master meditating.

She approaches him and waits for him to finish. Anakin opens his eyes and faces his Padawan. "Good morning Ahsoka, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did," says Ahsoka who did have a goodnight's sleep thanks to the food she ate. "Thanks again for letting me go with Padme to eat at Senator Nite's place."

"I may not have liked it, but I think after all the mission's we've been on you deserved a little break," says Anakin who still didn't like the thought of his wife and Padawan meeting eating with Alexis.

"You should get to know her better," suggested Ahsoka. "Trust me, she's not that bad and her family is nice."

"So you met them?" asked Anakin.

Ahsoka nods her head. "Yes, I think you would get along with them."

Anakin lets out a small sigh. "I'll think about it. Right now, let's just train."

_Senate building_

Padme walks out of her office after completing her paperwork and heads over to see her friend Bail Organa. She wanted to talk to him about what she has been hearing from the senators around the senate. She heard some were not happy what Alexis said yesterday and called her a traitor. Padme knew her friend wouldn't care and did what she thought was right.

As she approaches her friend's office, she sees Lux Bonteri coming out of the room. Padme sees Bail and Lux shaking hands before the young man departed.

"Bail?" Padme approaches her friend, curious on what she saw. "What was that about?"

"Oh, hello Padme," greeted Bail towards his friend. "I was just going over some things with Lux Bonteri."

"What were you talking about?" asked a curious Padme.

"It involves about what Alexis said yesterday and how he's concern that this will lead to more problems within the senate," explains Bail as they continue talking inside his office. "Right now, there is talk about half the senate wanting to remove power from the chancellor and vote for a new one."

"During the war?" asked a shocked Padme. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," replies a concern Bail. "If this does happen it will cause conflict within the senate and the Separatist could take advantage."

"Gaining more allies on their side," finished Padme to where Bail was going with this. "Is Alexis doing anything about this?"

"She told me she will talk to some of the senators, but…" Bail goes to his desk and shows Padme what's on his holopad. "The news of this is causing the people to rally together and want to vote for a new leader."

Padme lets out a concern sigh. She talked to Alexis about this yesterday and she reassured her nothing will happen. That she will not want to take control until after the war is over. If the people vote for her wanting to be the new chancellor, then she might accept.

"Is Lux one of the senators who want the chancellor removed?" asked Padme.

"He's not sure," replies Bail. "He believes the chancellor is doing his best, but he also doesn't agree with his decisions. I guess he's still getting used to being part of the Republic."

Padme knew that was true. When Lux joined the Republic as a senator she could tell he felt uncomfortable. She figures it's because he spend most of his time with Separatist leaders and saw how they handle things. She saw it too and it was different than how the senate in the Republic handles business.

"Well, that's why we're here for him if he needs anything," says Padme as she sits down on one of the chairs in Bail's office. "What do you think we should do?"

"Hope that the senate will not go through with this and focus on ending the war," says Bail who looks out the window. "From the looks of things, that might take a long time."

Padme however disagrees. "We have to hope and wait for something to come by to help end this war. That to me is all we can do."

Bail smiles at Padme and nods his head. "Maybe your right."

_Tatooine_

Jabba the Hutt is at his palace watching his slave women dance for him. As they dance he hears some sort of commotion coming down the hall at the entrance. He hears some blasters shots and his guards yelling before it became silent. The guests in the palace room watch on wondering what is going on.

Suddenly, one of the guards is tossed into the room knocking down some guests. Then a dark cloak figure enters the room as he approaches Jabba the Hutt.

Jabba orders his protocol droid to come out and translate for him. "The mighty Jabba the Hutt, wishes to know who you are and why you have broken into his palace."

The figure removes his hood and smiles at the Hutt. "My name is Damien and I'm here to talk."

_Endor_

Inside the temple that is hidden in the forest a bright green light appears. It goes inside the temple where a hooded figure appears in the middle of what appears to be a control room. The figure looks around and is approached by a humanoid robot.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The figure removes his hood and reveals to be Nathan. "Hello Alpha, long time no see."

**It looks like Damien is up to some bad things and now is on Tatooine. Nathan has arrived to Endor and meets with Alpha. Which Ranger is he? And will he get some help when he goes after Damien?**

**If you liked the chapter please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of it. If you didn't like it then don't leave flame reviews. I want to thank my friend again for his help on the story and for working on it. I appreciate it and now it's time for us to go. Take care and see you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter has arrived and more secrets will be revealed. To WOLF, who Nathan is will be revealed soon and who we have in store for the pairings will also be revealed soon. Greymon Leader and A the wait is over so we hope you like this chapter. And to TheXman99 if Jabba is smart he'll consider whatever Damien offers him. **

**Thanks guys for the reviews and thanks to my friend for his help. I don't own anything of Power Rangers or Star Wars just my OC. I also want to thanks to those who left reviews for this story, I appreciate it and so does my friend. Let the next chapter started and we hope you enjoy this.**

**What's next?**

_Endor_

"Nathan!" Alpha walks up to his friend and gives him a hug. "It has been a long time since we've seen you. How have you been?"

"I've been good thanks for asking," said Nathan as he removes his cloak. "How are you?"

"I'm fine too," replies Alpha as he takes the cloak. "How is your family doing?"

"They're doing fine and are all in good spirits," Nathan begins walking around the control room and lets out a small sigh. "It's been a long time since I've been here. It looks the same as I remember it."

Memories begin flooding back into his mind about everything that happened in this room. There were a lot of good memories and some bad ones too.

Alpha puts the cloak away and approached his friend. "I take it no one else is coming?"

Nathan shook his head. "I didn't want to get them involved, especially if it's too dangerous. Is it?"

"I'm afraid so," Nathan and Alpha look over to see an older man around Nathan's age. He has tan skin, blue eyes, and short white hair. He is wearing a white robe and is carrying a staff. "Hello Nathan, it's been a long time."

Nathan smiles and extends his hand. "It's been a long time too, Zane."

_Coruscant_

Alexis is in her office working on some paperwork. Despite her planet being neutral, she still needs to work. When she arrived to the senate this morning she saw some of the senators glaring at her. She knew most of them were supporters of the chancellor or as her kids like to call them, the ass-kissers.

A name she agrees with, since many of the senators kissed up to Palpatine. She didn't care though if they didn't like her. What she said was the truth and if they didn't like it then that's their fault not hers. After all most of those senators who kiss up to the chancellor are the ones who make money off the war and keep it for themselves.

Alexis then came across more senators who greeted her. Those senators are the ones who support her and were in agreement about what she said against the chancellor. Padme told her friend that she would gain a lot of support from the senate and would help her with anything she need. She'll need that if she wants to overthrow Palpatine as chancellor.

So far the day has gone well except for the extra security guards she was given. It turns out someone tried to kill her and Padme last night, without them knowing about it. They were told about the assassination in the morning and that someone came to their aid. Alexis had a good idea who saved them, but at the moment she was upset that she has security watching her every move.

The door slides open and into the room comes Padme. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Alexis puts her files away and lets out a frustrated sigh. "How do you think I feel?"

Padme can see her friend's frustration. She has seen it before and tries to keep her calm.

"You know they are only doing this to keep us safe," said Padme as she sits down on a nearby sofa. "They don't want to take any chances in case Bane wasn't working alone."

"I know that Padme," replies Alexis who looks out the window. "I don't need protection though. This isn't the first time I got threatened or had some assassin come after me."

"This is different," Padme leans forward and Alexis can see her concern expression. "You didn't have kids back then."

Alexis knew her friend is right. Back then she got threatened plenty of times and had many assassins come after her. Now that she has her kids. She has to be more careful and keep them safe.

"Do they have protection?" asked Padme.

Alexis nods her head. "They have some of our personal guards keep an eye on them. I also had Rick keep an eye on them.

"Rick? Who's Rick?" replied Padme.

"Richard Stockwell," explains Alexis as she walks towards her friend. "He's Rachel and Jake's best friend. His dad is one of the best guards on our planet and he came with us to Coruscant."

"I didn't see him last night," said Padme who recalls not seeing anyone else in the apartment.

"He went to see an old friend in the city. He came back last night after you left," Alexis takes out a glass and pours herself some water. "He's a good kid. Likes to dance, likes to have fun, and helps my kids out with anything they need."

Padme smiles happily as Alexis pour her friend a drink. "Where are they?"

"Rachel and Rick are here exploring the building," replies Alexis as she takes a sip of her drink. "Jacob went to go see Ahsoka. I guess he wants to continue talking with her."

Padme giggles and remembers how the two teenagers interacted. "I just hope he's ready to meet Anakin."

Alexis nods in agreement. "If Skywalker ever wants kids with you one day he better not lays a finger on my son."

Padme almost choked on her drink with what Alexis says. "Wha-what? What did you say?"

Alexis smiles at her friend and sets the cup down. "Oh come on Padme. It's pretty obvious you two are together. The way he talks to you, the way you interact, and from what I heard he is always there to rescue you when you get in trouble."

Padme puts her drink down and was about to lie to her friend. She then saw the look in her eyes and she knew she wasn't going to be able to lie to her.

"How long did you know?"

Alexis shrugs her shoulders. "Not long, I didn't say anything though since I knew it would get you guys in trouble." Alexis walks over and sits down next to her friend. "How long?"

Padme knew what her friend meant and replies. "After the battle of Geonosis, we got married in secrecy so no one else besides the one who married us knows of this."

"Now I do," said Alexis as she takes another sip of her water. "I take it though that if anyone found out they would kick Anakin out of the Jedi Order?"

Padme nods her head. "There is no law about me marrying a Jedi so I won't get in trouble. Anakin though…"

Alexis knew where Padme was going with this. "Still, I mean it must be hard for you guys to keep this a secret. I mean, wouldn't it be easier if you guys came up and told everyone the truth?"

Padme knew her friend is right. She knows how hard it is for Anakin to keep their secret from everyone. It frustrates him, especially when she went undercover to meet with Clovis. She knew it made him jealous and she saw how close he was to killing Clovis.

"We plan to once this war is over."

"Okay, just remember, be careful," said Alexis as she finishes drinking. "Marrying a Jedi doesn't always end well for anyone. So if you need any help, you know I'll help you guys out."

Padme nods her head and finishes with her drink. "Don't worry. We'll be careful. But, thanks anyways."

"No problem," Alexis takes the two glasses and puts them on her desk. "Oh by the way, if Skywalker hurts you in anyway. Call me and I'll make sure he never lays a finger on you."

Padme rolls her eyes. "Fine."

_Endor_

"It's been a while Zane," said Nathan as he greets his friend. "You don't look like you've aged a bit."

Zane lets out a small laugh and nods. "That's what happens when you live in a temple where you can't age. Of course sleeping in a cryo-tube helps out too."

"I wish I had that," says Nathan as the two walk around. "So, why did you decide to summon us? I doubt it has something to do with the Clone Wars."

"No, but I am disappointed that there is a war. I had hoped after all we've done to prevent a war like this from happening years ago that we would avoid any suffering," Zane lets out a small disappointed sigh. "It seems we failed."

"And all our friends wouldn't have died. I know," said Nathan who agrees with his friend. "Still, we did a lot of good. That should count for something."

"Yes, I guess so," Zane turns towards Nathan and his expression turns to sadness. "I heard what happened to our friends. I wish I was there to help save them. If I was then maybe this war wouldn't have happened and they would be alive."

"We can't stop death, your words remember?" said Nathan recalling what Zane told him years ago.

Zane remembers. "True, I guess there is no way of stopping it huh?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, so what's wrong? Is there something besides the war happening?"

Zane nods his head and turns towards his friend. "Alpha, show him please."

Alpha begins pressing some buttons on the control panel as a white globe appears nearby. Nathan looks over and sees into the globe.

"Do you remember why I came here?" asked Zane.

Nathan nods his head. "You came here from another world after defeating Damien and sealing him somewhere he can't be freed from, why?"

"It's him Nathan," said Zane as images begin to appear on the globe. "He's back."

_Jedi Temple_

Jake arrives to the Jedi temple and begins looking for Ahsoka. He made it past the guards thanks to a Jedi Master who is a friend of his parents. He's glad he was able to make it to the temple and ditch the security detail that was following him. It was a pain to have them follow him around, especially when they told him he couldn't go to the Jedi Temple.

He wasn't going to let them tell him what to do. So he ditched them first chance he got and made his way inside.

Passing by what appears to be a training room, he sees Ahsoka in the middle of the room. He sees her sitting on the floor and looks like she is meditating.

Quietly and carefully he made his way inside, and then approached the Jedi Padawan. "Hey Ahsoka."

Ahsoka opens her eyes and sees Jake standing behind her. She smiles when she saw him and gets up from the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," replies Jake.

"Wait," began Ahsoka when she realized something. "How did you get in here?"

Jake decides to explain that before his friend thinks he snuck in. "My parents know one of the Jedi Masters and he let me in after I told him I came to see you. He's a good friend of theirs and he knew them when he was young."

"Wow," said Ahsoka impressed that Alexis knows a member of the council. "That's impressive, but why did you come to see me?"

"I wanted to hang out with you," replies Jake as he sits down. "You're not busy, right?"

Ahsoka shook her head and sits down next to him. "I just finished training with my master and he took off to go speak with Master Yoda."

"Cool, how did you do?" asked Jake.

"I almost beat him," replies Ahsoka feeling proud of how far she has come. "It's the closest I've ever come to beating him. Master Yoda saw the whole thing and told me if I kept training hard, I could become a Jedi Knight."

"That would be cool," replies Jake who is happy for his friend. "That would make you the youngest Jedi Knight, right?"

Ahsoka nods her head. "Of course, if my master would let me take the trials."

"Why? He won't let you?" asked Jake.

"He thinks I'm not ready," replies Ahsoka who lets out a frustrated sigh. "I trust him. After all we've been through I trust him with my life, but a part of me feels that he doesn't trust me or thinks I'm ready for the trials."

"I'm sure he does Ahsoka," Jake places his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "He probably has trouble letting you go and wants to look out for you. I know I do for my sister."

Ahsoka nods in agreement and knows Jake is right. Anakin looks at her like his little sister and she looks up to him like he's her older brother. The two have a great bond and have looked out for one another during this war. They would risk everything to keep the other safe and help one another whenever they need someone to talk to.

"I know," Ahsoka gets off the floor and helps her friend up. "Maybe one day he'll let me go."

Jake nods his head. "Maybe and when that day comes you'll become a great Knight."

Ahsoka knew there was no doubt there. "Are your parents okay with you being here?"

"Yeah, they don't mind" replies Jake. "Do you mind me being here?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't mind. Do you want a tour?"

Jake nods his head. "Lead the way."

_Tatooine_

Meanwhile back at Jabba the Hutt's palace, Damien approaches the might Hutt leader. Many of the guards backed away out of fear, while some of the guests took off running. The rest stayed behind and held out their weapons to use against Damien. Jabba however, was the only one who didn't look intimidated and spoke again with his protocol droid translating for him.

"The mighty Jabba wishes to know, why he shouldn't kill you for barging into his palace and attacking his guards."

"He could kill me," Damien turns towards the guards who back away out of fear. "But, from the looks of things his guards are too scared to make a move on me."

He looks over at some of the guests. "And so does everyone else. I can't blame them though. It would be foolish for them to make a move on me."

Jabba speaks again to his droid to translate for him. "The mighty Jabba says, he does no fear you for it is you who should fear him."

Damien raises an eyebrow and speaks in a confident tone. "Should I?"

Jabba speaks again and his droid translates. "The Mighty Jabba says, do you not know who he is? He is feared across the galaxy and will kill you if you do not surrender."

That comment got a small laughter out of Damien. "And if I don't? He'll kill me? He tries that and it will end with me killing him."

It was Jabba's turn to let out a laugh as he speaks again. "The Mighty Jabba says, you are not the first one to come in here and threaten him. If you do not apologize, then you will suffer a painful death."

Damien lets out a small laughter. "Oh, he wants a painful death? I'll give him one."

Jabba orders his guards to attack. Damien sees the guard charge in at him. He pulls out a small sword and swings it causing the guards to stop. Everyone looks on wondering why the guards aren't attacking.

They got their answer when Damien sheaths his sword. Blood begins dripping around the guard's necks. Then slowly the guests can see a red line running around the necks. Finally the heads fell off and the bodies fall to the floor.

Damien lets out another laugh as he kicks the heads towards the guests who take off running. He then turns towards Jabba who doesn't look amused. Some of the guards behind Jabba were too scared to approach him. A few dropped their weapons and took off, while the rest stayed behind.

"I came here hoping we could talk, but seeing how rude you've been. There is only one thing I want to do now," he pulls out his blade again. "And that's me killing you."

Jabba speaks again with his protocol droid translating once more. "The Mighty Jabba says, the only one who will die is you."

Jabba slams his hand down on the button near him and it causes the floor under Damien to open. He falls through and lands on the ground. He looks around and sees a large metal door. Wiping the sand from his cloak he sees the door begins to open.

Out from behind the door a large Rancor appears and lets out a loud roar. Up with Jabba the guests gather around and watch to see Jabba's pet, kill this intruder. Damien however, didn't seem concerned. He begins to laugh as the monster approached him.

"So, this is your pet Jabba?" asked Damien as he backs away. "What a magnificent beast. I can see why you use it to strike fear into the hearts of your enemies. A shame I have to kill it."

Jabba speaks towards Damien, while the protocol droid translates. "The mighty Jabba says, your death will serve as another example towards everyone who thinks they can kill the great Jabba the Hutt."

Damien continues backing away until he hits the wall. He looks back and sees he has gone far enough. "And I'm going to use your pet as an example on why you should not cross me, the new monarch of evil."

The Rancor moves his hand towards Damien who grabs its finger. The creature tries to pull back, but Damien held the finger, tightly. So it tries grabbing its victim with its other hand, but Damien also grabs it by the finger. It tries pulling back, but it couldn't break free.

He then breaks the fingers causing the creature to let out a loud roar. It tries grabbing its victim, but Damien jumps on the arm and breaks it with his hand. The creature lets out a painful roar. Damien goes for the legs breaking them with his feet causing the Rancor to fall to the ground. He approaches the face of the creature and placed his hand on it.

This surprised the guests as well as Jabba who is shocked at what this human is doing. His Rancor should be tearing this human apart, but instead it's been beaten down.

Damien looks up and has an evil smile on his face. "You wanted to do this the hard way? You got it."

Damien turns to the Rancor and glares at the creature. His hand begins to glow and before anyone knew it, he ingenerates the Rancor leaving nothing but ashes. The rest of Jabba's guards took off running, leaving the Hutt leader alone. Damien teleports back up and appears before the now scared Jabba.

"Now, what did you say to me earlier about suffering a painful death?" says Damien as he approaches Jabba.

Jabba speaks again, with the protocol droid translating. "The mighty Jabba says, we can make a deal. Whatever you want, it's yours. Just spare his life."

Damien stops in front of the Hutt leader and a small evil smile appears on his face. "You've already given me all I want."

He snaps his finger and from the shadow comes Damien's monster, Gila who is carrying something Jabba recognized. It was the holo-journal that Ziro the Hutt had that contained information on all the Hutts.

"I had him find it while we were talking," Damien turns towards his monster who hands him the journal. "You're services are no longer needed."

Damien backs away from Jabba and snaps his finger. Suddenly the Hutt leader is set on fire and he lets out a loud painful scream.

The protocol droid tries to leave, but Damien has his monster destroy the droid. The two then begin to walk away, but not before Damien snaps his finger and sets the place on fire.

As soon as Damien and his monster leave, they look behind, and see the palace has been destroyed. "What a pity. I kind of liked that place."

"What shall we do now master?" asked Gila.

"I will head towards the planet of Null Hutta," Damien then points towards the desert. "Head to the nearest town and begin to destroy it. That will send a message to all the other towns that I'm in charge."

"Do you want me to do this on my own master?" asked Gila.

Damien smiles at his monster and shakes his head. "No, you will have backup."

Damien turns his hand towards a nearby ground. The hand begins glowing while the ground is surrounded by a dark glow. He lifts his hand up and out of nowhere comes hundreds of dark, robot like soldiers. They look humanoid, except they are tall and the faces look demonic.

They all stand in attention Damien approaches them. "You will follow my monster, you will burn down every town, and you will kill everyone who crosses your path!"

The soldiers all nod their heads and speak in a mechanical voice. "All hail Dark Damien, the new Monarch of Evil!"

Damien begins to laugh evilly. "I like that. New Monarch of Evil, sounds good…now go!"

**Jabba the Hutt is dead and Damien has sent his monster to cause problems. Will Nathan be enough to stop his monster? Will Anakin be okay with Jake hanging out with Ahsoka? And will the Power Rangers finally appear in the story? **

**It's coming soon folks, don't worry. Also for those who want to know what the robots look like. They look like Andromeda's robots, except they're bulky and the faces in case you don't know look it up, but the faces look like hollow masks from Bleach. Like I said if you don't know how those look then go online to find out. **

**If you liked the chapter please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of it. If you didn't like it then don't leave flame reviews. I want to thank my friend again for his help on the story and for working on it. I appreciate it and now it's time for us to go. Take care and see you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky number seven, we hope this is a good chapter and everyone will like this. I also decided that I will be uploading each new Ranger chapter every Friday or during a special holiday. It all depends on when is a good day to upload this and if we got many chapters ready to be uploaded. We'll see how it goes. **

**I want to thank everyone again for the reviews I appreciate it. You guys are awesome and it's always fun to read your reviews. I also want to thank my friend who remains anonymous for his help in the story. I appreciate it dude and thanks to those who left reviews for the story. **

**I don't own anything of Power Rangers or Star Wars just my OC. I also want to thanks to those who left reviews for this story, I appreciate it and so does my friend. Let the next chapter started and we hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Fight**

_Coruscant_

Alexis finally finished with her paperwork thanks to Padme who assisted her. If she hadn't helped her then she would have taken longer to finish. So, she's glad her friend stayed to help her out. Once they delivered the papers the two decided to go for a nice walk around the building before the next meeting.

"So, are you going to be part of the next senate meeting?" asked Alexis.

Padme nods her head. "Several senators want to convince you to rejoin the Republic and the chancellor wants to negotiate a deal for your planet to come back."

Alexis lets out an annoyed sigh. "So yesterday they hated me and talked bad about me behind my back. Now, they want me to come back and think they can buy my planet? They must be pretty desperate to bend over and kiss my ass."

"Can you blame them?" replied Padme who reminds her friend of the stakes. "You're planet makes most of the new weapons for the Clone Army and without the support of your planet. That will make ending this war be even harder."

"I thought you agreed with my planet's decision?" asked Alexis.

"I do," replies Padme. "I'm just telling you why so many people want your planet to stay."

"If they want us to stay they should remove the chancellor from office and make me the new chancellor," suggested Alexis as they pass by the senate room. "At least that's what my father thinks."

"Is that what you really want?" asked Padme.

Alexis shook her head. "I don't want to force people to choose, but I also want things to change around here. Still, if they asked me to be in charge I would say no and ask you to be the new chancellor."

"Me?" asked Padme.

Alexis nods her head. "Why not? You are the voice of the people and everyone loves you."

Padme knew that was true. So many people look up to her and think of her as the voice of the voiceless. Some even thought during the Naboo crisis years ago that she should have been in charged. Many believed if she was then the Clone Wars wouldn't have ever happened.

"I could never go against the chancellor," says Padme who owed Palpatine so much. "He may have made mistakes, I just couldn't."

"I know," replies Alexis. "One day though you should consider being in charge."

"I'll think about it," said Padme as she looks over the senate room. "Although, I think in the end you'll be a better chancellor than me."

Alexis nods her head. "Still, you never know how things might turn out."

"Ladies," the women turn around and see Bail approaching them. "Are you ready for the meeting then?"

Alexis shook her head. "No, since it's going to be a waste of time."

Bail lets out a small sigh. "You haven't changed much, have you Alexis?"

"Nope and that's good," she leans forward and whispers into Bail's ear. "If I changed I would end up like all those ass-kissing senators."

"That I highly doubt," said Bail who couldn't see Alexis ever doing anything like that. "Anyways, just think about what the senate is offering before you say no."

Padme nods in agreement. "Just hear them out Alexis before you make any decision."

Alexis lets out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, but if I don't like it then it will still be no."

"We know," said Padme and Bail at the same time.

They look over and see the meeting is starting. Alexis lets out a small sigh.

"Well, here we go another boring and pointless meeting just to keep my home around."

Padme pats her friend on the back. "Good luck."

_Endor_

"So, he's back," Nathan is looking at the globe when Damien escaped. "I didn't think he would ever break free in our time. I guess I was hoping for too much huh?"

Zane nods his head. "I'm sorry for this Nathan. I should have kept him hidden in a better place. Now he's freed and has killed people. It's my fault."

"You couldn't have known," said Nathan as he tries to cheer his friend. "No one could have seen this coming."

Alpha nods in agreement. "Nathan is right. What we need to focus now is stopping him."

"That's all we can do," Nathan continues watching the globe. "Has he regained his army?"

Zane shook his head. "Damien's main army was destroyed long ago. I made sure of it. However, his henchmen are still alive and so are the last few monsters he created before I defeated him. I couldn't deal with them since I had to find a place to hide him somewhere no one can find him."

"Who are his monsters?" asked Nathan.

Alpha goes to the control panel and begins showing on the viewing globe the images of Damien's henchmen. "Vampira, she may look beautiful and innocent, but she will kill you before you had time to blink. Torus, he's as big as he is mean. He is super strong his body can repel any attacks, and can break through anything if given enough momentum."

Nathan looks on impressed and a little concern. "So, that's what I have to deal with huh? Great, a bull and a crazy lady that's just great."

As Nathan walks towards the control panel, Zane speaks to him. "I strongly suggest you wait for me to assemble a new team to help assist you. You know you can't fight them alone. They're too powerful."

"I thought you said you took away his powers," said Nathan recalling the story Zane told him about his fight with Damien.

Zane shook his head. "I bind his full power. He can still use half his power, which is enough to make him dangerous. I also highly doubt he's on Hoth."

"Can't you find him on the globe?" asked Nathan.

"No," replies Zane. "He is using some sort of spell that is keeping me from finding him."

"Well, he has to be somewhere," said Nathan getting a little frustrated. "I mean the guy can't just disappear, right?"

Zane lets out a small sigh. "I don't know. I doubt he went back to our old dimension. I made sure he wouldn't be able to do that."

"That's good," said Nathan glad his friend did something to keep Damien from going back home to exact revenge. "Do you think he'll work with the Separatist?"

Zane knew that was a possibility. Though he doubts Damien would work with someone. Knowing him would kill all the leaders and take over.

"The only way we can know where he is if he makes his first move. That's all we can do and I know you don't like that."

Nathan nods his head. "You're right about that."

Suddenly the alarm begins going off and they see something happening on the viewing globe. They look at the globe and see a town being attacked by a monster. Getting a closer look, Zane recognized the robot soldiers that were attacking the town. This was Damien's work, he knows it.

"Alpha, where is this happening?" asked Nathan as his friend gets a location of the attack.

"It's on Tatooine, Mos Eisley," replies Alpha.

Nathan turns towards Zane. "If you do plan to give me some backup, then make sure they are ready."

Zane nods his head and turns towards Alpha. "Send him to the planet and be careful Nathan."

"You got it," said Nathan as he does some stretching. "Oh by the way don't tell Alexis where I went. I don't want her to kill me if I make it back."

"Just make it back in one piece," said Alpha as he activates the teleporter.

Nathan is soon sent towards the planet, while Zane begins searching for possible candidates. Alpha notices this and approaches his friend.

"Zane, don't we already have two candidates to assist Nathan?"

Zane nods his head. "We do, but he'll need more help. And I think I know where to find it."

"You're not thinking who I think you're thinking?" asked Alpha sounding concern.

"We have to," said Nathan as he shudders a little. "I just hope Alexis doesn't kill me for doing this."

Alpha nods in agreement. "If she does I'll be in the panic room."

_Jedi Temple_

Ahsoka continues to show Jake around the temple who is amazed at the different rooms they went to. They passed by the war room, but they couldn't go in since Jake is not a Jedi. Ahsoka explains that there is not much to see inside and it's kind of boring at times. He wanted to go see the council chamber, but again he wasn't allowed.

"I can't believe the Jedi have those places off-limit," said Jake disappointed that they couldn't go everywhere.

Ahsoka nods in agreement. "Sorry Jake, but with the war going on visitors are not allowed in places that we use to discuss about the war."

"I know," said Jake who understands. "Maybe when the war is over then you can show me?"

"Sure," replies Ahsoka.

As they continue walking Jake lets out a small sigh. "I really hope this war ends soon."

"Me too," agreed Ahsoka when she became curious. "By the way, why did you want a tour of the Jedi temple?"

Jake begins explaining while smiling. "Well, my parents were friends with the Jedi long ago and they told me a lot about them. They told me a lot about the Jedi and I've always wanted to see the temple."

Ahsoka smiles happily. She has met a lot of people who didn't like the Jedi Order. They felt that the Order has changed and many don't have much faith in the Jedi anymore. Some are even refusing to give their children away to become Jedi, especially after they found out what Cad Bane tried to do. Ahsoka wonders if the Order will continue to change by the end of the war.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?" Ahsoka snaps out of thoughts when Jake moved his hand in front of her face. "Is everything all right?"

Ahsoka nods her head and reassured her friend. "Yeah, I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, okay well thanks for showing me around Ahsoka. It's been a lot of fun," said Jake thanking his friend. "I hope we can do this again sometime."

"I would like that," said Ahsoka who hopes for the same thing too.

"Ahsoka," the two teens look over and see Anakin Skywalker approaching them. "There you are. I've been looking for you…" he noticed the young man next to Ahsoka. "Who is this?"

Ahsoka introduces her friend. "This is Jacob Nite, Senator Nite's son," she then introduces her master to her friend. "Jake, this is my master. Anakin Skywalker."

Jake bows his head out of respect. "It's an honor to meet you Master Skywalker. I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" asked Anakin with his arms crossed over his chest. "What have you heard?"

"Well," Jake began listing the things he heard about Skywalker. "I know you're the youngest podrace winner. You blew up a Trade Federation ship during the fight for Naboo, you're one of the best pilots in the galaxy, and you fought Count Dooku."

Anakin smiles proudly. "Thanks and I'm not one of the best, I am the best pilot in the galaxy."

Ahsoka rolls her eyes. "And you're the best in crashing a lot of ships."

Jake snickers, while Anakin narrows his eyes as his padawan. "If memory serves me correctly, you crashed a ship as well."

Jake now snickers at Ahsoka who narrows her eyes at her master. "I did that because I was trying to save your life…again."

Jake stops snickering and his expression changed to a surprise one. "Really? Wow, that's cool. I bet you're happy to have her as your padawan, Master Skywalker."

Despite their small arguments, Anakin is happy to have Ahsoka as his padawan. She's like his little sister and looks out for her safety. He even tries to make sure she doesn't make the same mistakes he made. That way she'll become a great Jedi Knight.

"Yeah and I'm sure she's happy to be my student."

"I know I am," said Ahsoka who is glad to have Anakin teach her.

Anakin smiles at his padawan and nods his head. "Thanks Ahsoka," he then remembers why he was looking for her. "By the way the council is planning on sending us on another mission. You ready to go?"

Ahsoka nods her head and turns towards Jake. "Sorry, I guess we can hang out next time huh?"

"Sure," replies Jake. "Maybe next time we can go out and have some lunch."

"I would like that," said Ahsoka accepting her friend's offer.

"Cool, see you guys and be careful," said Jake as he takes off.

As soon as he left Anakin clears his throat getting Ahsoka's attention. "Yes?"

"Did you have fun with your boyfriend?" replied Anakin as he pokes fun at Ahsoka.

"He's not my boyfriend master," replies Ahsoka in an annoyed tone. "He's just a friend."

"Who is a boy and who is planning to take you out for lunch," said Anakin getting another reaction from Ahsoka.

"Oh, so does that mean Padme is your girlfriend?" replied Ahsoka getting a reaction out of her master. "I wouldn't be surprised if she is, with all the times you have spend saving her."

Anakin got a little nervous that his padawan would find out the truth. So he tries to drop the subject before she finds out.

"Fine fine sorry," apologized Anakin. "I was just playing Ahsoka. I know you don't like the kid that way. Still, be careful when it comes to attachments."

"I know master," replies Ahsoka who knows about the code. "He's just my friend, just like Lux."

"Who is also a boy," said Anakin who couldn't help but bring that up.

Ahsoka rolls her eyes. "Whatever, so where are we off to?"

"We're going to Hoth."

_Tatooine _

The people of Mos Eisley are seen running down the street as the robotic soldiers chase after them. Many of them are seen destroying buildings and shooting at the people who run away. Behind them, the monster Gila walks down the street laughing at the destruction. He passes by the shop of one of the owners named Watto, a Toydarian.

"You," points to Watto who was hiding in his shop. "I know your there. Come on out."

Watto appears out of fear and tries speaking to the creature. However, Gila stopped him and looks around the shop with great interest.

"I have killed many store owners who refused to give me what I want or had what I need," he moves his tail down crushing the ground beneath it. "Unless you're ready to die you will tell me what I need to know.

"W-whatever you need," spoke Watto being careful not to anger the creature. "So um, what is it you're looking for?"

"My master is looking for a supplier who owns a large factory and can make machines," Gila turns towards Watto showing his sharp teeth. "Do you know where we can find someone like that?"

Watto shook his head nervously. "Y-yes, I do and um what do I get if I tell you?"

Gila grabs the Toydarian by the neck and slams him to the wall. "You do not die, how does that sound?"

"O-of course," agreed Watto seeing that he has no choice. "I may know someone who might have what you are looking for."

An evil smile appears on Gila's face as he extends his claws towards Watto's neck. "Who is it and where can my master find him?"

_Coruscant_

Jake returns home and finds his sister in the living room. "Hey sis, how was shopping?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "It was okay, but I wish Rick would have tried the stuff I picked out for him."

"That is never going to happen," they look over and see their friend coming into the room.

He is around in his 20's, his skin is tanned, short black hair, and his eyes are green. He is also wearing black jeans, white long sleeved shirt, and black boots.

"I love you Rachel. You're like a sister to me, but I like my clothes," says Rick as he sits down on the couch. "There is nothing wrong with them."

"They look horrible," replies Rachel as he shows her outfits. "Mine look beautiful and if you let me pick your clothes out you would have a lot of girls go after you."

"What are you talking about?" replied Rick. "They already love me."

"Only the guys not the girls," said Rachel mocking her friend and laughs a little.

Rick narrows his eyes at her. "You're lucky you're a girl otherwise I would hit you."

"Don't worry Rick. She only picks on you because she likes you," Jake gets hit in the head by a pillow thrown by his sister. "What? You know it's true."

"Shut up you dork," says Rachel as she gets up from the couch. "I don't like Rick that way. I used to, but now I moved on."

"To the Bonteri kid," said Rick dodging a pillow shot from Rachel. "Seriously though, what does he have that I don't?"

"A brain?" said Rachel who giggles.

"Shut up," said Rick as he throws the pillow back. "So when are your parents coming back?"

Jake shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Dad took off for a meeting with an old friend and mom…is going to be working all day."

Rachel lets out a loud groan. "What are we going to do then?"

"Maybe go get some lunch?" suggested Rick.

"We just got back from lunch," reminded Rachel.

"I know, I'm still hungry," said Rick who feels his stomach growling. "Either that or my food was really moving."

"If it was then why did you eat it?" asked Rachel.

"It still looks good," said Rick as he turns towards Jake. "Soooo, we going out?"

"No," replies Jake as he comes back with a glass of water. "We need to do something exciting. I don't want to be cooped up in here all day."

"Like what exactly?" asked Rachel as she gets up from the sofa. "It's not like there's anything fun to do around here."

"Unless you get sent or sucked somewhere," said Rick letting out a small laugh. "That would be cool."

Jake rolls his eyes. "Like that could ever happen."

As Jake goes to take a sip of water the kids begin to feel something. They weren't sure what it is, but suddenly they are transported out of their homes and blacked out.

_Tatooine_

The citizens of the town of Mos Eisley continue to flee for their lives as the robots have destroyed much of their home. Some tried to fight back, but failed. Some criminals also fought the robots since they were attacking their business. However, they were also killed.

Gila walks down the streets watching the town burned. He lets out a loud laughter as he watched the deaths of the citizens.

"Spare no one," says Gila towards the robots. "Kill them all and make sure there is nothing left here."

A little girl is seen running with her mother until she tripped. The mother picks her daughter up, but is cornered by the robot. They charge at the women and prepare to kill them. Suddenly a cloaked figure appears and takes down the robots.

"Run, now!" says the hooded figure as the mother thanks him before she leaves with her daughter.

Gila sees what happened and is shocked that someone took down his soldiers. "Who are you?"

The figure removes his cloak and reveals who it is. "The name is Nathan and it's time for you to leave."

Gila lets out a loud laugh. "And if I don't human? Then what are you going to do?"

"Then I'll kick your ass," replies Nathan as he takes out a small item from his pocket. "So, I'll say this one more time. Leave or else."

Gila calls for more robots to appear as they surround the human. "Or else what?"

Nathan smiles, "All right. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Nathan looks down in his hand and calms his nerves. He closed his eyes and begins to think. **You can do this. It's been a while since you fought this many bad guys. But you can do it. ** He opens his eyes and goes for it.

"It's morphing time!" Nathan called holding out his morpher, "Dragonzord!" In a flash Nathan stood wearing a green armored costume and gold armor.

"What just happened?" replied Gila shock at what just occurred. "What are you?"

"I am the Green Ranger," replies Nathan as he takes out his dagger. "And you're going down."

**Yes, Nathan is the Green Ranger from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Finally, after waiting for so long I bring to you guys the first Ranger of the story. More will be revealed in the next chapter, but for now you get the Green Ranger who is the best one of all the past Rangers. Yes, I said it. **

**The original Green Ranger was the best, especially the actor who played him. I don't care what other people say, he is one of the best. If you liked the chapter please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of it. If you didn't like it then don't leave flame reviews. I want to thank my friend again for his help on the story and for working on it. I appreciate it and now it's time for us to go. Take care and see you all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time you guys saw the first Power Ranger make his debut into the story. The question is, who will the other Rangers be and when will they arrive? Read on to find out and I want to thank all of you guys for the support for the story. 30 reviews for just seven chapters, that is cool. **

**I also want to thank my friend for his help on the story. He remains anonymous, but he thanks all you guys for supporting this story. I think you also know who three of the Rangers are, but who are the other two? If you hadn't figured it out before this you will find out soon. **

**All right it's time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Power Rangers or Star Wars. I just own my own OC and thank you to my friend for helping me with his own OCs like Rick. All right, let the new chapter begin. **

**Backup**

_Unknown Location_

Jake begins to wake up after passing out. He looks around and sees there is a bright light hitting him. The rest of the room is dark, except in the middle of the room where there is light. Looking over next to him, he sees his sister next to him. He goes towards her and tries waking her up.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

That was a bad move for him. The moment Jake tried shaking his sister to wake her up, her reflexes kicked in. She accidentally punches her brother in the face knocking him to the floor. A minute later she begins waking up making a loud groan sound.

"Jake? Is that you?" Jake nods his head while recovering from the punch. "What happened to you?"

"You punched me," replies Jake as he rubs the side of his face where he got hit.

"Sorry about that," apologized Rachel. "But, I did warn you never to wake me up from a nap…wait a minute I don't remember taking a nap."

"Me neither," in fact Jake can't remember what happened. "Do you remember what happened?"

Rachel shook her head. "Just bits of pieces, but nothing concrete. What is going on?"

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep," they look over and see Rick next to them.

"Rick, wake up!" Rachel kicks him in the gut waking the young man up.

"What the hell!" Rick holds his gut where he got kicked. "That really hurt."

"I know," replies Rachel as the three teenagers get off the floor and look around. "It's dark in here."

Jake nods in agreement. "Does anyone remember what happened?"

Rick replies first. "I remember feeling something all over my body, then being covered in some bright light, and then I passed out."

"That happened to me too," replies Rachel as she stars to remember what happened. "Before I passed out, I looked down and I saw us flying off the planet, then into space."

"Me too," replies Jake as his memories start to come back to him. "I wonder how we got here and where we are."

"And who or what brought us here," said Rachel.

"I did," the teenagers look over and see someone coming out of the darkness. A white cloaked human appears with a long white cane on his hand.

"Hello, my name is Zane and I'm please to meet you."

_Tatooine_

Nathan leads the robot away from the civilians and begins fighting with them. Leading them into an abandoned shop he stops running and kicks the first robot in the chest that ran towards it. Nathan knocks it down and then he ducks another attack from one of the robots that came in. He jumps and does a swift kick to the back of the head.

Two tackle him to the wall, while a third charge at him. Nathan gets his feet up and kicks the robot away. He frees one arm and elbows the robot in the face. He punches the second one and pushes it towards the other robot. The third robot came back at him, but Nathan dodged, and the robot went through the wall head first.

He takes out his dagger and begins slashing the rest of the robots, while dodging their attacks. He ducks one of the attacks and kicks the robot in the face. Five robots charge in at him holding weapons. Doing a back flip he lands on the roof of the shop away from the robots.

The robots followed, but Nathan jumps towards them. He slashes the robots in mid-air and lands on the ground. The five robots fell on the roof and blew up. He sees more robots coming towards him.

He charges at him and in a green flash he takes the rest of them down. Once he was sure they were gone he falls on one knee and begins breathing heavily.

"Damn," said Nathan as he talks to himself. "It has been a long time since I fought this hard before."

Nathan clutched his fists and tries to regain his breathing. **Keep it together. You're not done yet. **

"Impressive," Nathan turns around and sees Gila standing there. "My master told me about the Power Rangers, but I never thought I would ever get to meet one."

Nathan gets up and keeps his guard up. "So, where is your boss? I would like to meet him."

Gila lets out a small laughter. "Sorry, he's busy. You'll just have to deal with me Green Ranger."

"That's fine with me," said Nathan as he gets into fighting position. "Once I take you down, then I'll go after your master."

"I'm afraid you'll be dead before that happens," Gila opens his mouth and out comes a dark yellow energy blast.

_Endor_

Zane explained to the three teenagers who he is and tells them everything. Where he is from, who his father is, but what interested the teenagers was when he told them about the Power Rangers. He tells them that the Power Rangers are a group of young teenagers who were chosen by his father to help protect the world from evil.

He told them that when his father died, more Power Rangers continued to be form. Some from different times and took on different forms. The kids were amazed at how there have been different kinds of Power Rangers. Some from space, the future, some used magic, But, what surprised the kids the most is finding out their parents were once Power Rangers before the kids were born.

Zane explained that he met their parents years ago, along with four of their friends soon became the new Power Rangers. They came together to fight against an evil that threatened to plunge the galaxy to war, but they stopped him.

"Wait," began Rachel. "If our parents are the Power Rangers, then why did they stop?"

Zane knew they were going to ask that and he begins explaining. "They got older and they had other responsibilities. So, after they saved the galaxy from going into war they retired so they could raise you kids."

"You were okay with it?" asked Jake.

Zane nods his head. "I knew I couldn't force them to continue, especially your parents. Your mother wanted to have a family and your father wanted to be a dad. So, I was okay with it and I was happy to know they were doing okay…before I went to sleep."

"You slept?" replied Rick confused by that statement.

"During the battle I used a lot of my powers, which caused me to be weaken. So I went into a deep sleep in order to regain my powers," explains Zane as they enter the command room. "If a great evil ever came back I would be awoken by my friend, Alpha 8."

"Alpha 8?" said all three kids in unison.

"That would be me," the kids look over and see a robot walking towards them. "Nice to meet you kids. I am Alpha 8."

"Alpha 8 was created by Alpha 5, who my father saved when our home was attacked," Zane walks next to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. "He has been by my side for centuries and helped me in recruiting new members to become the Power Rangers."

"Wow," said all three kids in unison again.

Rick walks up to Alpha and examines him. "This is amazing. I have seen many types of robots and droids before, but I have never seen anything like this before."

"Thank you," said Alpha taking the compliment.

"So, why did you call us here?" asked Jake curious on why they are here.

Zane approaches the kids with a concerned expression. "I have something to ask you, but before I do there is something you must know. There's a reason why I came here to this galaxy and there is a why I've summoned you five."

"Five?" asked Rachel.

Alpha goes towards a nearby door and opens it. The three teenagers see two figures coming into the room. They look on shocked when they see who it is.

"Lux?" said Rachel when she sees Lux Bonteri. She sees an older girl standing next to Lux, but she doesn't recognize her. "Who are you?"

The girl introduces herself. "My name is Barriss Offee, Jedi Knight."

"A Jedi?" replied Rick who is surprised. "What's a Jedi doing here? And why is Bonteri here too?"

"I'm getting to that," Zane turns towards the two teenagers. "I'm glad to see you two are here. I take it you were told about why you're here?"

Lux nods his head. "I'm still surprise that what I was told is true."

"Me too," agreed Barriss. "I thought the Jedi Order knew about this place and about the Power Rangers."

"They do," replies Zane. "At least, those who have been in the Order for long knows about them."

"So, what is this thing you wanted to tell us?" asked Rick curious to know what is going on.

Zane turns to Alpha who goes towards the controls. He begins pressing some buttons and soon images begin to appear on the viewing globe near the teenagers.

"Long ago, an evil entity named Dark Specter, the Grand Monarch of Evil, created an army of evil to destroy the galaxy. My father, with the help of the Power Ranger, sacrificed himself to save the galaxy wiping away Dark Specter's army and evil. However, despite this victory the war was not over."

More images begin to appear on the globe. The kids see a large dark winged monster appear, letting out a loud roar.

"Damien, the son of Dark Specter survived and created an army to destroy the galaxy as revenge for his father's death. I gathered all the Power Rangers together and we fought Damien's forces defeating them. However, Damien was too powerful for us to stop. So I decided for everyone's sake, to seal Damien away in another universe where he would never harm a living begin ever again. And to make sure of it, I went with him so I can keep an eye out."

"Is that universe, ours?" asked Barriss.

Zane nods his head and continues. "You're world has just recovered from the war against the Sith and I figured no one would find Damien where I hid him."

"Until now?" asked Jake who assumes that is where Zane was going with this.

"Yes," replies Zane as he has the images on the globe vanish. "Now the galaxy is in danger and the past Rangers I recruited are not enough to stop him. That is why I've asked you here."

"What do you mean?" asked Lux.

"When I ask you my question, please think before answering," replies Zane. "If you say yes then you will have a big responsibility and you must not abuse the gift you will receive. If you say no, then I will respect your decision and you'll be sent back home with no memory of what happened."

The five teenagers look at each other and they all had a guess on what the question is. But, they decided to hear what Zane wants to ask them.

"We will," replies Jake.

Zane sees the kids are ready and now asks them his question. "All right, here goes."

_Meanwhile _

Anakin and Ahsoka are onboard their ship the _Resolute_, heading towards the planet of Hoth. They are told that a small base they build on the planet got under attack. They thought it was the Separatist who attacked them, but they found out through their intelligence gathering that there were no Separatist forces nearby. Some assumed they were attacked by the Wampas that live there.

However, they were told that the base was build with security that would help protect it from the Wampas. That they knew about the creatures on the planet and they took steps to help secure the base for their soldiers. So, now the council has been asked to see if they can go check out the base. Anakin volunteered for the mission and takes Ahsoka with him to get to the planet.

"We can confirm the transmission system works, but since we haven't been able to reach anyone we have to assume the worst." explains Tarkin who joined the Jedi on the mission on the request by the chancellor.

"Are you sure the Separatist aren't behind this?" replied Ahsoka.

"We're sure," Tarkin shows an image of the planet. "There are no signs of any Separatist ships anywhere near the system."

"Was there any ship that went towards the planet?" asked Anakin.

Tarkin nods his head. "A small ship carrying a group of archeologist, but they were given permission to land on the planet."

"What were they looking for?" asked Ahsoka.

Tarkin explains. "They claim to have found something beneath the snow and they wanted to find it. Of course, they couldn't dig anywhere near the base, and anywhere close to the locations where we know there are Wampas."

Ahsoka lets out a small sigh. "So, we have to assume they disappeared too?"

"Yes," replies Tarkin as one of the clones approached him. "Excuse me."

As soon as Tarkin left Ahsoka turns towards her master. "I have a bad feeling about this master."

Anakin nods in agreement. "I know, we'll have to use caution when we get down there. I'll go where the archeologist were digging, while you stay with Tarkin."

"Um, actually I can go where the archeologist are at and you stay with Tarkin," said Ahsoka who didn't like being in the same room with the admiral.

Anakin knew this and wanted to help change that. "Ahsoka, you're going to have to get used to it. He's not a bad man."

Ahsoka however disagreed. "I just don't like being around him. I don't know why, but I just don't."

Anakin wanted to continue arguing, but he didn't want to force his Padawan into this. "Fine, you'll go with Fives to find the archeologist. Be careful though. If you see a Wampa, get out."

Ahsoka nods her head. She knew the Wampas are dangerous, even for a Jedi. "I will…do you think we'll find anyone alive?"

Anakin was unsure. "I hope so."

Captain Rex walks up to the two Jedi and reports. "General, we're coming out of hyperspace."

"All right then," he turns back to Ahsoka. "Go put on something warm and I'll meet you down in the hanger."

Ahsoka nods her head. "Got it."

As Ahsoka takes off, Tarkin walks back towards the Jedi Knight. "I think it would have been better if your Padawan had stayed back in the temple."

Anakin however disagrees. "She can handle whatever we find down there."

"Sir, what do you think will we find down there?" replied Rex.

Anakin turns towards the Clone Captain and lets out a small sigh. "I don't know Rex. I guess we'll have to get down there and find out."

_Tatooine_

Nathan continues his fight with Gila, who tries to kill him. The two continued fighting where leads the fight away from the town. Gila continues firing his energy blast at the Green Ranger who dodges the attacks. He tried getting close to the monster to take him down, but Gila keeps him from getting close.

"Come on Green Ranger, is this the best you've got?" said Gila acting very confident.

Nathan gets up and throws his dagger at Gila who dodges it. But, Nathan used that moment to help him get close to Gila. He kicks the monster in the face knocking him down on the ground. He charges at the monster, who swings his tail at him.

Nathan jumps over the tail and punches the monster in the face. He finds his dagger and begins slashing at the creature. Gila tries using his sharp claws to attack Nathan, but he keeps missing. Nathan jumps over the monster and slashes him in the back.

Gila staggers away and Nathan prepares to end him. He jumps in the air and is about to bring down his dagger, until Gila turns around and blasts the Green Ranger. Nathan falls to the ground and groans in pain. As soon as Nathan got up again, Gila blasts him again.

Nathan is send flying towards a nearby house, crashing into the wall. He creates a big dent on the wall and drops his weapon.

Gila lets out a small laughter. "You should have stayed away Green Ranger. Now, I'm going to finish you off."

As Gila gathers his energy together to finish off the Green Ranger something happened. He is pushed by an unseen force towards a nearby house crashing through the wall.

Nathan looks over to see who saved him. "Jake?"

Jake is standing nearby with Rachel, Rick, Lux, and Barriss who used the Force to save Nathan. The five teenagers approached Nathan and helped him up.

"What are you kids doing here? Wait, how did you get here?"

"We came to save you Mr. Nite," said Barriss revealing she knows who he is.

Nathan was about to deny this, but he guessed how they know who he is. "Zane told you, didn't he?"

Rachel nods her head. "Yeah, he told us everything and how mom was a Ranger too."

Nathan chuckles a little. "Well, this is a surprise. Don't tell me though he sent you guys as my backup, right?"

"He did and before you get mad we chose to do this," said Jake calming his dad down. "We were given a choice and we wanted to come help you."

"He's right," agreed Lux. "We weren't going to stick around and not come help you."

Nathan turns to the kids still unsure about all of this. "Are you guys sure you want to do this?"

"Well," began Rick. "We told Zane we wanted to see what this is like and if we're okay with this."

They then hear Gila coming out of the wall and lets out a hiss at the kids. "You're going to pay for doing that you brats."

Barriss gives Nathan his dagger. "Let us handle this sir. We've got this."

Nathan didn't want his kids and their friends to go out and fight. However, he saw the same look in their eyes that he and his friends had years ago.

He knew they did make their choice and a small smile appears across his face. "Go get him and be careful."

The kids nod their heads and walk towards the monster. Gila sees this and lets out a small hissing laughter.

"You guys think you can stop me?" He calls for more robots to appear and stand behind him. "I doubt it."

The five teenagers stop halfway and stand across Gila. Jake turns towards his friends and sees if their all ready for this.

"This is our last chance guys. Are you ready to do this?"

Rachel nods her head. "Right behind you bro."

Rick also nods his head. "You know I got your back."

Lux nods his head as well. "This is not the first time I've been in a fight. So yeah, I'm ready."

Barriss lastly nods her head. "I'm ready."

Jake smiles at his friends and nods his head. "Let's do it then!" Jake called as the five teenagers hold out their morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" called all five teenagers in unison.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabertooth-Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

In a flash all five teenagers stood and were now, as the Power Ranger.

"W-what? More of you? How is this possible" replies a shocked Gila to see more Power Rangers. "Who are you?"

Lux goes first. "Strength of the Mastodon, I'm the Black Ranger."

Rachel goes next. "Grace of the Pterodactyl, I'm the Pink Ranger."

Rick goes next. "Knowledge of the Triceratops, I'm the Blue Ranger."

Barriss goes next. "Speed of the Sabertooth-Tiger, I'm the Yellow Ranger."

And Jake goes last. "Might of the Tyrannosaurus, I'm the Red Ranger."

Nathan walks up and joins the kids. "Fury of the Dragon, I'm the Green Ranger."

"This can't be," said Gila who is now worried about all of this.

"Like I said before Gila. You're going down," said Nathan as the Rangers charge at monster.

**Finally, the Power Rangers are all together. I have been looking forward to writing this for a while now and I'm glad to have finally done it. For those who want to know what the outfits look like, then go to my profile and you'll find out. The outfits are a little similar from the link, but the helmets look like from the movie. **

**If you liked the chapter please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of it. If you didn't like it then don't leave flame reviews. I want to thank my friend again for his help on the story and for working on it. He wrote down the scene at the end involving the Rangers after they morphed. He helped me by editing it, so thank you friend. I appreciate it and now it's time for us to go. Take care and see you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are the next chapter of the Power Rangers story. I want to thank my friend again for his help and for looking over the fights. Yes, we will finally have our first battle with all six Power Rangers. I hope everyone is ready and will like what happens in the story. **

**Also thanks to you guys for the reviews and the support of the story. I don't own anything of Power Rangers or Star Wars just my OC and thanks to my friend for his help on coming up with some OCs for the story too, thanks. Let the next chapter started and we hope you enjoy this.**

**First battle**

_Nal Hutta_

A transport ship appears out of hyperspace and heads towards the planet. The planet is home to the Hutts, a group of dangerous criminals who took control of the organization and the planet long ago. It was once the home to the natives called, the Evocii. They were forced out of their home and the planet became the main base of command for the Hutts.

The Republic has no authority over the planet or the system the Hutts control. And even though they made a deal with Jabba the Hutt, they are no allies of the other Hutt families.

The ship lands on the landing platform where the guards approach the ship. The ship's ramp begins to lower and out comes a cloaked figure as he makes his way down. The guards approach the figure ready to stop him. However, the figure lifts his hand and the guards are set on fire.

By the time he passes the guards they become nothing but ashes. He heads towards the main entrance where more guards are there waiting. The figure smiles under his hood as the guards approach him. He snaps his finger and out from behind the guards comes robotic soldiers that attack the guards.

The figure walks up to the door and placed his hand on it. "The home of the Hutts…well, this should be interesting."

_Tatooine_

Gila orders his robots to charge at the Rangers who are working in pairs against the robots. They may have gained new powers, but they were still new to having them. Lux is working with Rick as they fight against five robots. Barriss and Rachel are working together inside an abandoned shop as they fight against four robots. Jake and Nathan are working together to fight against Gila who is holding his own against both Rangers.

Gila swings his tail at Jake who ducks and dodges, while his father moves in and punches the monster. One of his punches is caught by Gila and he is tossed towards a nearby house. Gila charges at Jake who jumps over and kicks the monster in the back of the head. However, Gila recovers and slashes Jake in the chest with his claws.

Thanks to his armor suit it protected him, but he did get hurt as he falls to the ground. Gila charges at him, but Jake uses both feet and kicks the monster in the gut. He then does it again, except kicks Gila under his jaw. Jake kicks up and does a high jump swift kick to the face of the monster knocking him to the ground.

"Wow, I can't believe I was able to do that," says a surprise Jake noticing how strong he has gotten. "I guess Zane wasn't kidding when he said our powers would boost our strength."

"Not for long," Gila recovers and fires an energy blast from his mouth.

Jake dodges the attack and pulls out a blaster from his side holster. He opens fire at the monster hitting him in the gut.

"Damn," Jake admires his blaster. "Zane wasn't kidding about our weapons."

"They do more than that," Gila turns around as Nathan slashes the monster in chest with his dagger. Gila staggers back holding his chest, while Nathan talks to his son. "If you concentrate you'll get a new weapon. Try it."

Jake does what his dad tells him to do. He puts his blaster away and begins to concentrate. Suddenly a bright red light appears over his hand. He moves his hand down and out from the light appears a long sword with a red handle.

"This is awesome."

"Hey!" shouted Gila towards Nathan. "No fair, stop helping him."

"He's my son," explains Nathan. "I'm allowed to help him."

_Nal Hutta_

The four Hutt council leaders are inside their palace enjoying their entertainment. They have their Twi'lek slaves dancing around, while the Hutts eat their food. Things looked good for the Hutts. Of course there was a downside.

Thanks to Ziro the Hutt, his journal was given to Jabba. The journal contained information about the Hutts that would hurt their business if it fell in the wrongs hands. Jabba has it now and has control over the council. They know if he wanted to, he can sell them out and then he would have full control.

Killing him would be a mistake, since he would know who they would hire and would pay the assassin even more than what they offered. So, for now they would wait until someone kills him or takes the journal from him.

Suddenly they hear a loud explosion down the hallway. They hear blaster shots and their guards shouting. The Hutts look around wondering what is going on. A guard is then thrown into the room with a hole in his chest.

A dark cloaked figure enters the room as the Twi'lek slaves hide behind the pillars. The figure approaches to the middle of the room and bows.

"Good day," says the figure as he greets the Hutts. "Sorry for the mess. You're guards just couldn't get out of my way fast enough."

Marlo, one of the Hutt council members speaks to the human while the protocol droid translates. "We wish to know who you are and why you have broken into our facility."

The figure removes his hood and made the introduction. "My name is Damien and I'm here to make you all an offer."

_Tatooine_

Lux and Rick lead the robots towards a junkyard where they work together. Lux may know how to fight, but that doesn't make him an experience fighter. So Rick has to watch his back and help him. The two get ready as the robot charges in.

Two robots charge in at the two teenagers. Rick grabs Lux's arms and swings him at the robots. Lux kicks the robots away and then swings Rick knocking down two more. One robot tackles Lux, while the other kicks Rick in the chest.

Lux kicks the robot off him and ducks a punch. He punches the robot in the face and then kicks him sending him towards the wall, hard.

He was surprised at how hard he was able to kick. "Zane wasn't kidding."

Lux sees two robots charge at him. He runs towards the wall and runs up it. He jumps off the wall and lands behind the robots. He swings his leg and kicks them in their faces.

Rick gets up and begins blocking the robot's attacks. He ducks one punch and counter attacks. He begins kicking the robot over and over in the chest until he kicks it with his other leg. Another robot charged in at him, but Rick ducks the attack, and tosses towards the wall destroying it.

He sees three of the robots recovering and remembers what Zane told him about what they can do. He begins to concentrate and in his hand appears blue two sides lance.

"Sweet," he sees two of the robots charge in at him. He swings his weapon and slashes the two robots across their chest destroying them.

Lux sees his friend summon his weapon and does the same thing. In a flash he summons a black axe. He tosses it at the robot, hitting it in the chest, and destroying it. He grabs the axe by the handle and admires his weapon.

"I wish I had this long ago," he looks over and sees the last the robot standing. "Hey Rick, there's one left."

Rick came up with an idea. "You go up and I go down?"

Lux knew what he meant and nods his head. "You got it."

They charge at the robot as it sees them coming. Before it could do anything the two Rangers made their move. Lux jumps over and swings his axe, while Rick slides across the ground, and swings his lance. They hit their target and look over to see the damage. The robot's head falls off and it begins to fall apart from the middle.

"Now that was fun."

_Nal Hutta_

Arok, another council member speaks while the protocol droid translates. "Tell us Damien. Don't you know who we are?"

Damien nods his head. "Yes, you are the Hutts and you're a feared criminal organization. And I know you are thinking about killing me for crashing into your home. Before you do, I suggest you listen to my proposal or you'll end up like your buddy Jabba."

This caught the attention of the Hutts. They all look at each other curious on what happened.

Gorga speaks next with the protocol droid translating. "What did you do to Jabba?"

Damien smiles and begins explaining. "I offered him a deal and he turned me down. He then tried to kill me, but that only ended with me killing him, his son, and everyone he send against me."

The Hutts looked on concern. They wonder who this man is and if what he says is true.

Oruba speaks next with the droid translating. "Are you a Sith? And where is your proof?"

Damien pulls from his cloak the journal of Ziro the Hutt. The Hutts recognized it and now know this man is telling the truth.

"I am not a Sith," replies Damien as he puts the journal away. "I'm something worst and unless you want to die like Jabba, you will accept my deal."

The Hutts looked at each other and all nod their heads. "We prefer a second option."

Four bounty hunters appeared from behind the Hutts. Sugi, a Zabrak and is holding her blaster. Dengar, a human who is holding his blaster joins Sugi. The third is Latts Razzi a female Theelin as she appears with her grappling boa. The fourth is Embo, the Kyuzo and his pet Anooba, Marrok.

Oruba speaks again with the droid translating. "We will kill you and take that journal."

Damien snaps his finger as two figures enter the room. One is a large bull monster and the other is a female human.

"I think you'll find that will be hard to do," he turns to his two subjects. "Show them what you're made of."

_Tatooine_

Barriss uses the Force to sends one of the robots towards the wall. She then ducks one of the swings from the other robot and does a mid-air swift kick to the head. Being a Jedi, she is able to use her skills to help her in this fight. With the power boost she is able to take down the robots without summoning her weapon.

Rachel on the other hand did summon her weapon, but used it to block the attacks from the robots. She summoned her power bow and uses it to block, then he uses her blaster to attack. She takes down the two robots and sees one of the robots sneaking up on her friend. She puts her blaster away and fires her arrow at the robot hitting it in the head.

Barriss sees this and is surprised. "Thanks Rachel."

"You may not want to use your weapons, but they're fun if you try them," suggested Rachel.

Barriss decides to try it out and summons her power daggers. She sees the fourth robot charging in at her. She ducks the attack and slashes the robot in the chest. She jumps up and does a back flip, while kicking the robot in the face.

The robot is still standing, but is damaged. She uses the Force to send the robot through another wall and destroys it. Barriss looks down at her weapons and is impressed.

"I still prefer my lightsaber."

"That would be a dead giveaway though," replies Rachel.

_Nal Hutta _

Sugi uses her blaster and opens fire on Torus who charges at her. To her surprise the blasters bounce off the monster, so Embo throws his metal hat at the monster. It hits him in the face, but the bull just lets out a snort. He charges at them and misses, but hits the wall crashing through it.

Vampira turns towards Dengar takes out his blaster at her and Latts who takes out her grappling boa. The two surround the woman who smiles at them.

"I don't like fighting women," says Dengar as he aims his weapon at Vampira. "But, I'm on the job so sorry sweetie."

Vampira giggles at Dengar. "What a coincidence, I was going to say that too." Two large black wings appear from her back shocking the two bounty hunters. "Only difference is, I'm not sorry."

She begins twirling around as Dengar opens fire at her. The blasters bounce off her wings and she tries slashing him with her sharp nails. Latts throws her boa at Vampira who grabs it and tosses the bounty hunter towards the wall. However, Latts uses both feet to push off the wall and head towards the woman.

Vampire however bends backwards as Latts misses her. She lands on her feet and tries to pull the woman towards her. Dengar opens fire, but Vampira surprises the two by flying into the air. She pulls Latts into the air and grabs the grappling boa. She begins twirling the bounty hunter around and around in the air.

Dengar tries to open fire, but he couldn't do it without shooting Latts. Vampira tosses the woman who crashed into the wall hard. Dengar opens fire and missed. He did however graze the woman's right face cheek. This caused Vampira's eyes to turn red as she appears in front of the bounty hunter and punches him in the face and he is send through the three walls.

Torus continues his fight with the two bounty hunters. Sugi gets on top of the monster and shoots at him in the face. However, the blasters just bounce off him. He grabs her and slams her into the ground hard.

He goes to stomp her, until Embo tackles him. Torus grabs him and charges at the walls. They crash through it and leave the room. The Hutt council can hear more crashing sounds that appear to be coming from all over the palace.

They come crashing back into the main room where Torus tosses Embo next to Sugi who couldn't move. Damien applauds the performance of his subjects and how easily they handled this problem. Embo's pet Anooba, Marrok approaches Torus and growls at him. Damien glares at the pet who takes off whimpering in fear.

Damien turns his attention to the Hutts who are now terrified. "Anymore pets you want to send my way?"

The Hutts knew they didn't have much of a choice. If they try anything else it will only end with them being killed. They all nod their heads in agreement and allow Damien to speak to them. He motions for his subjects to round up the bounty hunters as he approaches them.

"Because I'm in such a good mood I'm going to spare all of you," says Damien towards Sugi who is the only one who is conscious.

He then turns towards the Hutts and gives his proposal. "I am in charge. You and all your resources will serve me. If any criminal organization tries anything you tell them I will send my friends to pay them, a visit."

He turns towards Torus who approaches the Hutts and hands them a small device. "My master will contact you if he needs anything. If you betray him, you will receive no mercy."

Vampira giggles as she presses her sharp claws against the wall making a loud screeching noise. "He'll have us pay you a visit and make sure your deaths, are worst than Jabba's death."

The Hutts turn towards each other and knew what they had to do. "The Hutts have agreed to work for you and will do whatever you want."

"Good," Damien turns towards the Twi'lek slaves. "You are free to join me or return to your lives as slaves. The choice is you're my dears."

The women all look at each other and made their choice. They approached Damien and kneel before him.

"Vampira," he turns towards his female subject. "Put them to use and make sure they know who is in charge."

Vampira approaches the women and kneels down in front of them. She pets one of the Twi'lek slave's face and kisses her on the lips. This surprised the Twi'lek, until her eyes get glazed over. Vampira stops the kiss and smiles.

"We're going to have a lot of fun."

_Tatooine_

Jake and Nathan continue battling with Gila who dodges the attacks from the two Rangers. He fires his energy blast at them, but they dodge the attack.

"Damn it, hold still you stupid Rangers," he continues opening fire at them, but the Rangers were too fast.

Lux and Rick appear slashing the creature with their weapons. Barriss and Rachel then appear kicking the monster in the chest sending him towards the ground.

"You guys okay?" asked Nathan wanting to be sure the kids are all right.

"We're fine dad," replies Rachel.

"We took care of the robots and now we're here to help," says Lux as they see Gila getting up. "He's tough."

Nathan nods in agreement. "Taking him down alone is not enough. Working together, will help us beat him."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Rick wondering how they will destroy the monster.

"Combine your weapons," replies Nathan as he explains. "Alone your weapons may be strong, but together they will give you the power you need to stop Gila."

"How do we do that?" asked Jake.

Gila recovers and lets out a loud roar. "I'll destroy you all!"

"I'll keep him busy. Figure it out," Nathan charges at Gila hoping to give the kids all the time he can provide for them.

"Okay, any suggestion?" asked Barriss wondering how they put their weapons together.

Jake thinks about it for a moment and then remembers what his dad told him. "Put them together and concentrate. If we do it together they will merge."

"Are you sure?" asked Lux who was unsure about this.

"Trust me," says Jake.

The four Rangers all nod their heads and move their weapons together with Jake's. They begin to concentrate and try to merge their weapons together. Each one of their weapons begins to brighten up and start to glow. The kids open their eyes and see their weapons have merged together.

Nathan sees this and moves out of the way. "Do it guys!"

Gila turns around and sees the five Rangers have merged their weapon together. "That won't be enough to stop me."

Jake grabs hold of the weapon, while the others help him lift it. They aim it at Gila who begins to charge up his next attack.

"I hope this works bro," says Rachel worried this plan might not work.

"Don't worry it will work," the Rangers got a lock at the monster and charge up their weapon. "Ready, aim…fire!"

As Gila begins to attack, the Rangers fire their weapon firing five energy blasts. The attack hits Gila in the mouth causing him to explode.

"Whoa," said all five Rangers in unison.

"Did we do that?" asked Rick.

"Yes you did," they look over and see Nathan approaching them. "Good work, Rangers."

_Nal Hutta _

Damien leaves the palace of the Hutts and walks back towards his ship. His looks around and sees his robot soldiers rounding up the dead bodies. He didn't care for them since they got in his way. Not that it matters anyways, he got what he wanted.

"With the Hutts under my control I'll be able to gather supplies and power in the criminal underworld," says Damien to himself as he walks towards his ship. "At least until I get have all I need to make the universe know of my return."

Torus approaches his master and kneels down. "Master, I have just been informed that that Gila has been destroyed."

This caught Damien's attention. "By who?"

"The Power Rangers," those two words caused anger to rise up in Damien's body.

He lets out a loud yell causing the area around him to shake like an earthquake. His yell echoed all over the planet and cause his robots to back away in fear.

Damien calms down and turns towards Torus. "So Zane is here after all. He must have brought back the Power Rangers to try to destroy me."

"Actually," began Torus as he nervously continues. "From what I heard, these aren't the same Rangers from back home. They are new and are young."

Damien's anger soon disappeared and he begins to laugh. "Zane recruited children to fight me?" Torus nods his head causing his master to laugh even more. "He has gotten so desperate that he would recruit children to fight me. Now, that is funny."

"S-so you're not worried?" asked Torus.

Damien shook his head. He wasn't concern. Why should he be? He is not afraid of fighting children.

But then, he recalls what happened to all the past villains who underestimated the Rangers and how they all failed. This was a risk he couldn't take.

"Find out who these Rangers are and destroy them," says Damien as he approaches his ship. "Make sure they are all taken care of, before they become a problem."

Torus nods his head. "I will, master."

**Wow, Damien has been busy and now has control over the Hutts. Not bad for him huh? Now, he is planning to destroy the Power Rangers. Think the Rangers will be ready for him? Also, I know there are no Zords in this chapter. I promise though they will appear soon. **

**If you liked the chapter please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of it. If you didn't like it then don't leave flame reviews. I want to thank my friend again for his help on the story and for working on it. He helped me by editing it, so thank you friend. I appreciate it and now it's time for us to go. Take care and see you all next time. **

******Oh and one more thing, I am looking for a writer who knows about the show Gargoyle. If anyone knows of the show and does story requests then send me a message please to let me know, bye.**


End file.
